


Alpha and Omega

by JLWeaker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Luna, Alpha!Draco, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta!Harry, Dark and Creepy stuff, F/M, It is a bit dark but it will be better, Pining, Psychological Trauma, Ravenclaw Charlie Wealey, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Trigger Warning -- Rape, Voldy will be personified by a different character, omega!Hermione, there are original characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLWeaker/pseuds/JLWeaker
Summary: Wherein, Hogwarts is a place in enriching werewolves with their origins, history, and potentially finding their mates and the houses are sort of packs that have little clusters in it. After a gruesome year, Hogwarts is on its way to recovering from the last Dark Werewolf that tried to dominate it and Draco Malfoy was the savior of the school together with his pack and his beta, Harry Potter. It was supposed to be a normal year away from the traumatic events that had transpired before but the past has a way of coming back and Draco is tired of dealing with it, especially when his future and everything he has worked hard on is at stake.





	1. The Pureblood Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tweaked this chapter a bit. So if you are a reader coming back from my fic after a long time, it wouldn't affect the story. 
> 
> Also this is Beta'd by my good friend Anika. She is not a writer but just a great nazi when it comes to editing. English is not my first language.

Hogwarts was a place of undeniable beauty, with the castle as a place for lessons and meetings while on the courtyard lies different compound of different wolf packs that was established. Every year, there is a possibility of new packs being created and a whole pack vacating the premises. Its also normal that there could be no new packs rising. Though two years ago was a history in the making.

It was a rare occurrence for a third year classified as Alpha to rise and have his own pack with older students in it but for a pureblooded werewolf and a true alpha, its not. Draco Malfoy, turned the earliest in his batch and in turn discovered his true status as an Alpha, rising as the youngest pack leader of the century since Hogwarts has been established. Creating the Silver Dragon pack right at the heart of the Slytherin House. In turn, he earned wolves who were untied in a pack, earning their loyalty.

He can only recruit wolves inside his house and some of them have pledged loyalty to his pack even the older ones. Even wolves that are in their first three years in Hogwarts joined his pack as long as it is in the same house. When they turned they have the privilege to choose a pack, the initiation to join one is quite taxing to their mundane forms. In Draco's case, since having a true alpha blood in his veins, he could do the initiation in even to unturned werewolves. It also heightened his ability to distinguish people with potential and find his mate for himself.

This is the bit that he was excited about. He heard how his father and mother met in Hogwarts. He was sure that his mate was in the same house as his. Almost all the time, werewolves find their mate at year three. Until he smelled her two years ago in the most unpleasant occasion and in a place where all the house are gathered. At first, he thought he was imagining things. He shouldn't be feeling elated while watching a werewolf mate with a freshly turned werewolf in front of him but the smell of Citrus and Pine was overwhelming. He zeroed in on her and realized she was wearing a different house crest. _So much for finding your mate in the same house. _

Draco was pulled out from the memory as he clutched on his chest. He felt his wolf, Knight, reacted to the thought of their mate. 

_‘Now is not the time.’ _Draco thought and he could hear a whimper at the back of his head. He coughed as he looked back to the papers he was handling. His eyes strained towards _her _name and Draco frowned. Before he could get sucked in again with his thoughts. He scanned the paper and he realized that he forgot why he was looking at this. Knight grunted at his human's lapse of thought.

“You volunteered for this” Draco smelled him first. A mixture of oak and olives and he turned to see his Beta leaning against his door frame with a smirk. The familiar mop of black hair sat atop his head and his bright green eyes hiding behind circled glasses was filled with amusement.

“What are you doing here Harry?” Draco greeted him. Harry just shrugged and took it as invitation to enter his Alpha's room. He sat down on the foot of the bed.

“Well, good morning to you too Harry.” Harry mused to himself. Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his face as he looked back down to the parchment in front of him.

“Why did I even volunteer?” Draco said exasperatedly as Harry just chuckled at his Alpha.

"Ugh, we don’t want a repeat of last year. The welcoming committee was a disaster.” Harry said and shuddered as his eyes glazed with the memory. Draco shuddered too as images of flying plates and food appeared before him. He shook his head as he looked back down to the parchment before he picked up his pen to write; “**Avoid ceramic plates and adrenaline-based food.”**

"You know its better than what we have before," Harry said as an after thought and looked at Draco as he bit his lip over the list he created. "We had a lot of things to make up with after what happened,"

“We should give them a proper welcoming this year then,” Draco commented as he scanned the names of the people. Harry hummed as he looked at his Alpha as if he was contemplating something. Draco could sense his uncertainty and looked up from the parchment.

“Spit it out.” Draco blurted out. Harry sat up and walked over Draco's bed. He flopped down on it and sat crossed legs facing Draco. He stared at his Alpha who just raised a brow at him

“You volunteered because you saw her name,” Draco growled. His eyes flashed red at him and Harry quickly looked away. His compulsion to back down is heavy behind his head. Harry's eyes glowed yellow as he bowed down. Draco closed his eyes and ran a hand through his head to calm himself.

“Its not just about _her _okay?” Draco reasoned as he stood up and walked over the window overseeing the rest of the compound his pack was in. He saw several pack members, in different years playing around the open area of the compound with several houses nestled here in there. “I want to bring back honor to the Slytherin House and do not let the deaths from that day in vain,” Draco mumbled He felt his heart clench as the faces of his previous pack members who sacrificed their lives to earn what they are living now and even the faces of the one who rallied behind the crazy idea Robert Lockeheart had. He clenched his fist to stop himself to be succumb by his thoughts.

"You already did brought honor to our house mate," Harry began as he watched Draco tense up. "This year will be different. Robert is away and in Azkaban. He won't be out forever,"

" _We _did," Draco emphasized as he turned to look towards Harry. He leaned against the windowsill as he felt the sun on his back. "But its not enough, I felt like I should have done more," Draco confessed and Harry looked at worriedly. 

“You don’t need to put that much weight on your shoulders Alpha.” Harry mumbled. Draco shook his head, clearly dismissing the topic altogether, there is no time to discuss his demons. He finally know what to do with the parchment and turned back to the window. He opened it and whistled. Harry looked at him and raised a brow when a sound of thundering foot steps came barging inside Draco' cabin. The two of them looked over at the open doorway until a flustered Theo Nott came into view.

"Shit Draco, do you really have to call me when I am about to make love with--" Draco's smirk turn into a scowl while Harry laughed at Theo who had the decency to look a bit guilty at the same not at all.

"Seriously? I'm starting to think that you are rabbits and not wolves," Draco grumbled as he closed his window. Theo entered the room with a shrugged and walked over the window near Draco's closet. He started to fix his hair and his clothes.

"Daphne is a bit demanding, cannot deny my lovely wolf." He turned to them with a smug expression. Draco tsked at him while Harry grew quiet. Draco did not notice that as he took the parchment and walked over to Theo.

"Well, do this first--" As he passed the parchment to him. "Send out invitation for a meeting tomorrow at 2pm at the Earth skills classroom. All is required to attend even the seventh years.“ Draco finished as Theo looked over the list and nodded. He started from the bottom on the way up until his eyes widened at the named just below Draco and smirked.

"Hermione Granger as your Co-Chair?" He asked and Harry suddenly choked as he snapped out of his own world and laughed at Theo's innuendo. Draco just thumped him on the back of his head as Theo clutched it. "Ow. Sorry Alpha." Theo said as Draco rolled his eyes and moved back towards his desk. Theo saluted Harry before he moved out of the room. Draco started to tidy his desk as he could feel Harry's eyes on him.

Silence descended inside Draco's room as he tidied his desk. Once he was finished, he started to move towards his dresser when Harry spoke out.

"Run with me." Harry blurted and Draco stopped mid-step. He turned to Harry and sighed at the hopeful look Harry is giving him.

"You know I only run at night." Draco continue to walk over the dresser. He never runs during the days. He knew better after the first time he ran in broad daylight. He never wanted a repeat of feeling the detachment from his own body. He doesn't want to lose control again. Its more safe in the night, he doesn't know why but he has more control over Knight.Also, he knew Hermione was out there. His control might slip even further with that. 

"If you are thinking that you will see her today. Its inevitable mate," Harry supplied as Draco turned to him.

"I'm not thinking about her," Draco denies."I just hate the sensory overload when I am in wolf form in the morning," Draco reasons. Harry looked at him unconvinced. "Besides, you know Knight has tendencies to rough up some wolves when he pleases," He flinched when he heard a rather loud growl inside his head. 

"Come on, you are a fifth year. We have access to forbidden forest now. We could run there." Harry reasoned and Draco rolled his eyes at him this time.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" Draco said as he walked over at his desk as he pulled out the map of Hogwarts and shoved it to Harry. "Seriously, we have been here for five years and you realize that we have to go through Ravenclaw to get to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest." Draco informed him. Harry took the map and looked over it.

"Oh, you are right." Harry realized after a minute. Harry offered the map back to Draco who took it from him and back to the desk. Harry's expression shifted still as he pleaded to his Alpha. "Come on, Alpha."

Draco just shook his head and started to put his jacket on as started to walk out of his room. "Its already 2pm in the afternoon, we should started to alert the people that dinner should be prepared." Draco called out to him as he made his way towards the sitting room of his cabin. Harry hurriedly followed after him as he closed the door from the bedroom. Draco has sat on the sofa as he put on his trainers. Harry watched him silently until a thought came through him.

"I suddenly remembered!" He exclaimed. Draco looked over at him as he tied the laces of his trainers properly, "Millicent has just informed me that the Ravenclaws are at the Quidditch grounds. They are doing their Physical conditioning today until 6pm." Harry said with a smile as Draco contemplated. His mind picturing out Hogwarts. The quidditch grounds is near the castle on the right side of their house grounds. The sleeping hollow, the ravenclaw house grounds and the entrance of he forbidden forest are on their left. He stare at Harry as he thought of it.

Harry on the other hand, tried to keep his smell in check as he nervously waited for Draco's response. He... partially told the truth to Draco at this one. The ravenclaws would be back at their grounds at 3 and it takes 30 minutes to get out of the sleeping hollow forest and towards the Ravenclaw house grounds to the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. They would be out of the grounds before they arrive. It should be good. What could go wrong? He watched as Draco suddenly sighed and walked back to the hallway and opened the first door to his left which was his study room. A few minutes later he came out with a pack slung on his shoulder. Harry recognize and smiled happily at him.

"Okay. Just his once." Harry whopped as he followed his Alpha out of his room and cabin grinning as he felt his wolf, Sirius growl happily at the aspect of being free.


	2. The Human Bred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am editing the whole story and my good friend Beta'd it after wards if there are still errors or confusing thoughts. Feel free to tell me on the comments. If you are a reader coming back for this, I suggest you read this again for refresher. HAHAHA.
> 
> Sorry about the long haitus. I had a lot on my plate.

The Quidditch grounds was the open field complete with restrictions of old incantations that comes with the castle. Hogwarts was believed to be established originally for witches and wizards but because of witch hunts and the purge of the magical kind, they are forced to secure the castle from the outside world. During this time the lycanthrope disease became rampant. Because of seclusion, almost all the witches and wizards are turned but a group rose above them and established the Ministry of Magic. Now they are called the builders and regulated the werewolf population. Hogwarts was reopened by the builder's decree to house werewolves and the incantations and wards were replaced to accommodate them.

Hermione Granger marveled the fact that she was one of the few human bred that was given the privilege to be part of this world. Though despite this privilege, human breds are rare and considered an outcast. Not far from what Hermione feels every time she wakes up. Despite Hogwarts being open to half bloods and mundanes or muggles as they called it, its the only place Hermione knew she belongs and she will be damned if she didn't do her best to fit in. Frustratingly, being unknown bred comes with unknown process of turning which Hermione was far from. She hadn't turn yet and that is starting to raise some question to every one in Hogwarts and even in her own.

She sighed as she stared at the distance. Her thoughts just ran its full circle, a dead end. She guessed it comes with being exhausted. Trying to dismiss her thoughts, she reached out for the bottle of water and took a sip. She refocused her gaze and landed towards a group of girls and boys wearing the same shirt as hers. Blue with a raven crest on the upper left just over the chest. In a werewolf's eyes, they are just in a jog and was running leisurely but in a Human's eyes they were already running in the full speed that a normal human can handle. 

"Damn." Hermione swallowed her last sip of water as she watched her pack members run effortless for the fifteenth time since they started since after lunch. She blinked trying to catch up with them but she gave up when her eyes started to feel the strain. She cannot wait for her wolf stamina to kick in and swallowed the disappointment that swelled on her chest. _Soon. _She thought as she took another sip and adjusted the knot on her running shoes.

Her pack, The Crescent Moon pack is out on a run today as scheduled for their weekly physical. Hermione subtly rubbed the mark of her pack on the inside of her right elbow as she watched them. It was the last lap and they are slowing down until they reached where Hermione stood. They all breathed out a sigh of relief and dispersed as soon as their Alpha who was on the lead declared the run over. Some took of to the broom sticks and the bludger (that is what they call a ball here) as they started to play Quidditch, a werewolf version of Marco Polo with rules same as football but with sticks while others started to stalk towards where she stood.

"I thought you would be joining us on the last lap." Jefferson Novak said, his voice heavy with accent that Hermione until now cannot distinguish. HIs eyes are glowing green and walked over the portable water dispenser and plucked out a cup to fill for himself. Hermione rolled her eyes at him as she sat back down on the ground and picked up the book she neglected in favor of being trapped by her thoughts when she finished her laps. She picked it up and flipped to the page she bookmarked with an old letter. Jefferson watched her every move and raise a brow at her.

"I already finished my laps. Besides, you just thought that. You know I cannot run as same you guys," Hermione mumbled and Jeff shrugged at her before he plopped down beside her. A sixth year, Cho Chang walked over and sat beside Hermione her eyes still glowing green as she took a sip of the cup Jefferson offered to her. She peered over the book Hermione is reading and raised a brow at her.

"The Unknown World of Unknown Descent." Cho read as Hermione looked up at her. "You know that is unhelpful," Cho supplied as she turned away to look at their pack members playing quidditch.

"You know that bloody book is a disaster." Jefferson commented without looking to Hermione. Hermione, not bothered by the comments because they were true, read a paragraph as her way of agreeing;

_Those who have an unknown wolf descent usually have a late turning, mostly wolves turn at the age of 16 and presented their wolf status as a Beta, Delta, Alpha or if you are the lucky ones, Omega at the same year or the year after. Unknown descents usually turn at 17 or 18 at the latest. There is still an inconclusive data about it for the past centuries and the wolf world is till discovering new traits from unknown descents._

"Yup. One bloody shittery." Cho quietly mocked and the other two of them giggled as a response. In a blink, Cho eyes returned back to her original dark brown eyes while Jefferson's clear blue eyes came back. Hermione gave up with the book and snapped it shut. She put it back to the satchel she carried with her. The three of them sat silently as they watched over their pack members. She let the breeze pass over them until a roar was heard before the familiar sound of clothes being ripped. All of them turned towards the sounds just in time to see some incoming third years turn. Hermione can't quell the jealous growl that came out of her as she watched. Jefferson and Cho just looked at each other as they both laid a hand over her.

"Hey. You know you still have time. You are turning 17 this year." Cho assured her. Jefferson nodded in agreement to Cho and started to slowly draw circles on his shoulder with his thumb. Hermione run both palms over her eyes as she tried to stop the tears on coming and when she knew they would not fall. She pulled her hand away and smiled sadly at her friends. 

"I'm still holding on to that hope," Hermione began as she looked down at her hands. "But it gets frustrating and disappointing as each year passes. I barely belonged in the human world because of my lycanthrope tendencies and I still barely belong here. Maybe they got it all wrong?" She looked over to them with another sad smiled before she looked away to stare at the distance again. "Maybe I'm just a mistake?"

Since Hermione started to gain consciousness, she was already peculiar in the human world. Everybody noticed how different she is and how she acts more instinctively like anyone else. Instead of learning to walk in her feet, she started in all fours. Almost like a dog which her parents thought can be corrected. Which it did but came her senses. She might be human but her senses are far more superior than anyone else. She was peculiar because she could hear from a far distance. She had a hard time socializing too because everything is too much for her. She became an outcast and almost alone because everybody is freaked out to whatever she does. Then her 11th birthday came that solidified that something is wrong with her. They just moved far away from her last school and her mother held a party for her and her new classmates. It was a full house and Hermione is excited for once since this a new thing for her but it was over when her eyes glowed a different color and trashed the whole living room like an animal when one kid tried to take her favorite toy. She howled and stood on all fours scaring the kids and their parents. After that, she knew that she didn't belong anywhere. Until her letter came a year later and McGonagall coming in to explain what she is. A werewolve.

Her parents were baffled at how it happened and Hogwarts offered to trace Hermione's origin. She wasn't bitten and the family tree of both her father and mother was all pure humans. Though when she tested her blood, a huge amount of lycanthrope blood where seen and making her qualified to be in Hogwarts. Her parents were reluctant when they learned that she only comeback during the winter holidays and had to spend even her summer in the castle but Hermione was all out going. She thought in this place she could finally be just... her.

Until she came into Hogwarts, on her first day, no one noticed her and she was grateful to finally not be able to stand out. Until the sorting happened, during this time the hat will be taking an amount of blood and distinguish where you are (It was barbaric but Hermione has no reason to complain). When it was her turn, the hat loudly exclaimed that she is a human bred, not bitten and not cursed. Hermione could hear the collective gasps and the grunts in the great hall that day. Hermione could remember the feeling of belonging suddenly trampled with embarrassment and shame. Then she was sorted to Ravenclaw where she read the peculiars went. The first year was hard despite excelling in her senses on the human world, everybody was the same as her and yet she still stand out. Even with great senses she lack the physical attributes of being a werewolf. 

She became a target for bullies especially when Robert Lockeheart has started to terrorize the school on the year she entered. She was beyond thankful that Cho and Jeff befriended her by the end of the first year. She was hoping that when she turned she could prove to all of them that she belonged. Then the second year came and the chaos ensued. People in her year was being forced to turn and Robert had the complete reign of the school. Also, Lockeheart took interest with her and she was slightly thankful when he was brought down the same year. No really, she was grateful but she would never say it out loud in front of the one who made it happen. Hermione still was expectant to have any changes since everyone came out different after that year. Still she was the same. Always the same until now and Hermione is starting to think that the test for her blood with lyncathropy was a ruse.

"Mione, i've seen the efforts the professors and even the headmaster has enforced to learn about what is going on with you," Jefferson said and Cho nodded at her. "Besides, Alpha Luna took you and branded you, if humans tried to be marked like that they would have died but you took it. It never back fired on you. Its means that you belong with us," Jefferson added. Hermione turned her arm to see the crescent mark on her elbow. She subtly traced it as she gather her thoughts again.

"There are others like me..." She trailed off and the two raised a brow at her waiting for her reasoning. "but almost all of them are bitten while I'm... not." Hermione stated as she subconsciously touched her neck as if wishing there was claw mark or a bite mark just to prove she will turn. 

"To make it all worst, I cannot even answer the question how my parents was able to conceive a potential werewolf when they are both human bred and had no signs of any lycanthropy in their blood." Hermione added and she could feel the frustration building up inside her chest. She unconsciously laid a hand on her chest to ease the heaviness that settled there. The two was rendered speechless as they listened to her thoughts.

A breeze came by and a familiar scent wafted through the air, the smell of sunflower and ocean. They stood up hastily as the scent grew stronger and until a woman walked over to them wearing a white dress. The three started to bow down but Luna was not having any of it.

"No need to do that." She said in a dreamy tone. The three immediately sat back up as there eyes looked over their Alpha. Hermione cannot help but admire her. Anybody would think that Luna Lovegood is an Omega based on her personality and the way she speaks or acts but she is an Alpha in nature. She has a way of dominating you with her presence when she enters the room. She could easily influence anyone with her thinking if she wishes to, that is why Hermione was glad she took her under her pack, if Luna didn't she would have suffered in the hands of Rupert Lockheart. Hermione shuddered with the thought of being in Lockehearts company. She slightly shook her head to dismiss the thought.

"Jeff and Cho, do you mind if I talked to Hermione?" She asked as for a brief moment her eyes flashed red and then it was back with her blue irises. In response, their eyes glowed green and turned towards Hermione. They bid their goodbyes to Hermione before they walk off towards their other pack members playing in the Quidditch field. Hermione could feel her palms sweating and wiped it over her yoga pants as her Alpha sat beside her replacing Cho. 

"You belong here." Luna blurted out as Hermione looked at her surprised but then she smiled. Of course, she would have known what runs in her head. She is that nosy. She was part of the pack, she could easily tap into anyone to hear them even she is far from them. "I'm not nosy," Luna mumbled as if she really knew what Hermione was thinking at the moment. Hermione smiled at her before growing quiet. She tried to still her thoughts as she sat with her alpha.

"We might not know what you really are Mia," Luna continued, "But I know that whatever is impending to happen will happen. Patience is vital Mia." She finished as she finally turned to look at Hermione. Hermione looked up to her.

"How can you tell?" She asked quietly as Luna tilted her head towards her as if contemplating an answer before she straightened her back and looked back out of the field. "How can you tell that I do belong here?" She asked again as Luna smiled as if she thought of something funny. What comes out her mouth much to her amusement, earned a scowl from Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy took an interest with you. Its one thing." Hermione scoffed at this as Luna chuckled at her expression.

"I was trying to keep him out of my head but you brought him up," Hermione grumbled and subtly rubbed her knuckles as a memory in her second year came crashing back at her.

Second year was chaos and dark to return to but this particular memory doesn't want to be forgotten. The first time she met Draco Malfoy. She doesn't want to delve into details but he was completely barbaric. Touching in ways the no one did before and the first instinct she had was to fight. She rubbed her knuckles more thoroughly as she relived the moment she pun--

"Tell me, why do you have to punch him like that?" Luna asked as if she was relieving the memory with her. Hermione jokingly glared at her Alpha before she let a smirk crept over her lips.

"He... touched me in a way that is so...." Hermione scrunched her nose as her hand gestured wildly as she was thinking of a word to describe it as she remembered how his eyes darkened and his breathing became heavy as he pulled her in a flash inside his arms. His head nuzzling her neck as if he was marking his scent on her then she punched him. "_Sensual" _Hermione finished and Luna giggled at her. Hermione's 15 year old self was not ready to that kind of affection, 17 year old Hermione is quite different though but still every time she sees him, that particular memory just comes up and she just feels her blood boil.

"Its natural for us to do that, besides he is a pureblood Mia. He is expected to have that raw sensuality." Luna offered as an explanation and Hermione refused to accept that. She read accounts about purebloods since they have the most biographies, autobiographies and archives in the big library Hogwarts had. He was one of a kind, Draco Malfoy, who after that incident rose as a True Alpha that infuriated Lockheart even further. After that, Hermione never had a public encounter with him except-- Hermione closed her eyes to try to dismiss the suddenly plethora of memories but Luna didn't seem to notice her distress.

"Draco is a good man. He did save us all. Plus, he is something to look at." Luna continued. There goes her effort to stop her mind in conjuring the face of Draco Malfoy. Hermione did mention that she doesn't want to say it out loud how grateful she is the he defeated Lockeheart. Hermione is silently grateful. Though because of this feat, girls or even some guys sees him as a hot item which Hermione is not comfortable with. Hermione isn't repulsed though, she could agree with Luna that he was handsome but --- Hermione just shook her head as she looked back at her Alpha. She wasn't going to admit that to her or to anyone for that matter. 

Luna was about to tease her more when a brown wolf with an evident swirl mark on its forehead emerged from the sleeping hollow woods and passed through the Slytherin house grounds then entered the Quidditch ground. The pack recognized the Beta of the pack and immediately bowed to the wolf, the wolf bowed back and looked around until it's yellow eyes settled on their alpha. The wolf started to move at her, slowly this time. Then sound of turning was heard and Hermione watched as the fur disappeared and retread back to the skin. The wolf's bone cracking and getting smaller as it formed another shape. Hermione watched as the wolf turned into a naked man. Luna openly watched her mate transform while Hermione instinctively looked away when the man behind the wolf started to appear. She will never be used to the casual display of the body. Luna immediately held her arm out affectionately towards Rolf Scamander, as she stood up and Rolf went insider her arms as their lips connected to each other. 

"My love." Luna said as her eyes flashed in Red before it was gone. She held out her hand and immediately one member of the pack handed her over clothes as she gave it to Rolf who smirked at her. He gave her a kiss before he stepped out of her arms and got dressed. Hermione trained her eyes towards the ground and looked up when Rolf cleared his throat giving her the indication he was decent.

"Beta." She greeted as she bowed. If Luna was carefree, her Beta and her mate Rolf Scamander is a pureblood though because of his mother who is of unknown descent he was sorted to Ravenclaw. He grew up though in the hands of his father, Burt Scamander and had this pureblood manners embedded in him. "Hermione." He greeted back as he wrapped his arms around Luna.

"Its time to move the pack back to the grounds. We need to prepare for dinner." He said as Hermione looked down at her watch and saw that it was already 2 pm. They have to go back to their grounds which is on the other side of the sleeping hollow forest right beside the entrance of the forbidden forest. Hermione indicated they were already late though they should have finished 30 mintues earlier. They talked that long?

"Hermione I believe you should go first together with Jefferson and Cho to prepare the kitchens," She said as her eyes are still trained over Rolf. Hermione smiled fondly at them despite being mated for two years now, they are blissfully still in love. Hermione nodded and Luna called for Jeff and Cho who immediately walked over to them. 

"We will have to pass over the Slytherin grounds to get there faster Mione." Cho suddenly informed her and Hermione stopped short as she collected her stuff. She looked towards Cho who was giving her smile. Jefferson was beside Cho preparing to remove his shirt over his head.

"I bet _he _would not be there at this time. Remember, he volunteered to be the head of the welcoming department this year. He might be in the castle talking with the headmaster or something." Jefferson said as he tried to convince Hermione who remained frozen as he looked at them. Jeff could clearly see her mind working in overdrive as she think of a way to go a different path.

"We could still take the long rout---"

"You hear Alpha Mione, that is we let us go first. We have to be there before them," Cho cut her off and Hermione sighed defeated. What Alpha said is absolute as a rule in the pac. She reluctantly slung her backpack on her shoulder while she turned her back on them. Jefferson has stepped behind the tree as he removed his pants. The sound of cracking bones was heard until his human form was replaced by his wolf form, Snout. A wolf with majestic white fur and patches of brown all over him. 

"Okay, but lets go through as fast as we can," Hermione conceded when she noticed that Cho was still staring at her. Cho took her answer as valid and walked behind the same tree Jeff hide then turned. Hermione walked around the tree to fetch their clothes and put it all inside her pack. She looked back as her Alpha and Beta walked over to their pack informing them to wrap up their game. Hermione turned to the Brown wolf with white lines all over her body and the white wolf with brown patches. 

"I will be riding with Cho, sorry Jeff. Zepha is faster." Hermione said and Cho's wolf, Zepha purred in acknowledgement while Snout, Jeff's wolf grunted. 

_"Thank you for that shot in my ego Mione." _Jeff's voice echoed in her head as she laughed as she rode Zepha over. She secured her pack and held on to Zepha's mane. The wolf whimpered a bit as Hermione held on a bit too tight. She lightened her hold and caressed the wolf.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. Zepha could feel that she was nervous and just purred by her caress. 

_"Nothing to worry about Mione," _Cho assured her commanding Zepha to dash through the Slytherin Compound. Hermione on the other hand prayed to whoever was up there that she wouldn't encounter him on the way.

_Please. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah right. Hahahaha
> 
> If you have any question just ask them away and I will clear it all to you. :)


	3. The Odd Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For readers going back to this: REREAD IT PLEASE. THANK YOU.
> 
> THIS IS BETA'D.

Draco could never get used to the feeling of turning. Despite doing it for almost three years now, the pain was something he never looked forward too. The pain is normal but it could be bearable when you take your time. Its like slowly releasing a rope that you have tightly held on to and the searing pain is greater than when you are holding on to it. But, they are werewolves and being impatient and compulsive is part of them. That is why they always cry out when they change, its not a call or anything. They roared or cried out because it was painful. Draco on the other hand, was trained to be as composed as he could be, holding on to any pain he felt as he let Knight take over their physical form. Harry on the other hand, cried out as Sirius, his wolf emerged immediately. 

Sirius continue to whimper and licked his paws to soothe the lingering pain of the change then turned to watch his Alpha emerge from Draco. In contrast to Sirius black fur, Knights fur is white. Contrary to its name, Knight is a majestic white winter wolf, that is how he is identified by mundane (People who doesn’t have lycanthropy genes) what they didn't know that wolves aren't identified by their furs or sizes. They were identified by their birthmarks. Everybody is different, they might have the same shape but there is always a distinctive pattern. Draco's mark was on his left palm and as big as his thumb. A line that forms an S with what looks like wings on either side. Harry teased that it was a butterfly but they both knew it was what prompted Narcissa and Lucius to name him Draco. 

Harry’s is shaped like a thunder on his forehead. He tried to hide it on the first year he stepped inside Hogwarts with a fringe. Harry doesn't like that mark but it was the reason Draco and him became friends. That is why after third year, he proudly shows it and removed the fringe that covered it. These birthmarks appears in their wolf as well. Knight's was under his right paw while Siruis' in between his two ears. 

The two of them are currently running side by side and rushing past the trees in the Sleeping Hollow. The forest that resides in the middle of their school grounds is much smaller compared to the vast forbidden forest but it would take a mundane an hour to walk out it from one side to another if they know the way. But for werewolves, they would be able to get in and out of the forest in a short period of time.

Draco kept his control at Knight tightly as they ran. He mentally reminded Knight to slowdown and to keep running over the trail. Knight on the other hand just loved being able to run for once under the sun. Draco didn't have to ask Knight to look around for Harry as he heard the familiar slight drag of a left feet. Harry's distinctive run or walk to know he was right behind him.They reached the middle of the forest in no time. Draco urged Knight to move along but Knight abruptly stopped and skidded along the forest floor.

_'What's wrong?'_ Draco asked Knight who grunted and turned his head to let Draco look behind them. Harry was no where to be found. Knight turned to look for their Beta as Draco looked with him. _'Harry!' _He shouted through their link but there was no response. Draco took a deep breathe as did Knight and they both closed their eyes. They strained their ears to listen and he could definitely hear the chatters outside the forest. Draco tried to focus on any sound nearer when he heard a small rustle and then as if a connection was opened. He heard Harry's voice.

_'I'm at the clearing. Turn back.'_ Draco commanded Knight to go back and the wolf followed his other half. They ran back until the clearing they did not notice they passed through came to view and there was Sirius seated. His ears are down and his eyes sad. Draco commanded Knight to move cautiously towards them. 

_'Harry?' _His beta didn't respond and something clicked inside Draco. The realization why he insisted to run today. He commanded Knight to sit beside Sirius and his wolf agreed. As soon as Knight flopped down beside Sirius he started to nuzzle his friend. Sirius in turn leaned to Knight. _'You don't really want to run," _Draco supplied and that earned a hum from Harry as an answer. Draco let the silence settle between them as the wind breeze by. Knight continue nuzzle Sirius while the other wolf try to gather comfort enough for him and his human. 

_‘I received a letter this morning…” _Harry trailed off after some time. Draco sighed as his thoughts was confirmed. He urged Knight to keep nuzzling Sirius. _‘Both of them are still having a hard time… especially her.’ _Harry added. Draco bit his lip as his mind was flooded with two faces. Guilt started to form inside him as he let the memories of the two of them come before his eyes.

It wasn’t always the two of them or three (including Theo), two years ago, they were a group of five. Five friends who fought for their lives and for others. There was Draco and Harry of course who was inseparable since day 1 despite Draco’s ego and Harry’s constant taunts. Then there was Theo, the ever-reliable friend they had that is always on beck and on call by Draco. Then the other two, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Memories of the sacrifices they made and the fighting that took place two years ago suddenly appeared before their eyes as the two of them grew quiet.What happened back there wasn't supposed to happen but it did, Draco could remember having a stand-off with Lockheart himself, Blaise and Harry flanked him, Pansy was beside Harry and Theo beside Blaise. The five of them leading the charge of rebels as they fought for their lives and to bring down the evil bastard before he could over power anyone of them.

Draco remembers Blaise’s eyes going blank after he was slashed open by one of Lockheart’s goon before Blaise delivered the killing blow on the enemy. He could still hear the loud howl and cry of anger from Harry. The unbearable pain he felt when he saw Pansy bathing in her own blood as his Beta cried out for his mate. He could hear Lockeheart's taunts and snarks as he taunted Draco. He was beaten too, just like the others. He wasn't a match to Lockeheart but they all believed on him that day. He remembered Pansy cried out for her Alpha to end this. To save them, to do something while she struggled to take her breathe. Harry on her side, hysterical and beaten blue too. Together with the guilt comes anger as he could remember every word Lockeheart said before he lost control as he let Knight take over. The plans Lockeheart have for _his mate, _once he thought Draco his place. Knight growled as he felt the anger of his human. If he die, he would be losing not just the people around him but his mate. He would lose everything. He let Knight took over that night. He closed his eyes and let Knight wreck carnage. 

All he could remember that day was waking up in the middle of blood filled great hall. Professors and Aurors came barging in. Finally able to break the wards that Robert managed to put up. Then the almost lifeless body of Pansy and Blaise being carried away with Healer Pomfrey on their side as she hastily perform what she can do to keep them alive. Draco didn't have the time to process what happened to them not until Harry retold him when he woke up again in St. Mungos that guilt came back full force.

It turns out, Fenrir attempte to rape Pansy in wolf form during the final battle and they didn’t even notice. She managed to pull Fenrir off her back and in turn Fenrir was able to hurt her with his sharp claws. He made sure to tear down her whole back forcing her to turn back in her human form. That is how Harry found her, he never saw Harry in rage before, despite Fenrir being stronger. Despite being at his limits too, a wolf that saw his mate nearly dead could never be stopped to deliver a killing blow.Pansy had to undergo what they call a human surgery since the magic of the builders cannot be used. After it, Pansy remained in a catatonic state. She doesn’t move or doesn’t blink. After waking up, she cannot be talked to and stayed frozen. Though the doctor’s said she is alive, she is in some sort of a trance and her mind immediately turned her catatonic as defense mechanism. Harry was in anguish when he learned about it and the thought of not being with her crushed him.

The saddest part, they weren’t mated. Harry could not risk Pansy’s safety. Once they learned she was his mate, she could have experienced the daily torture. It makes it harder for the doctors to reach Pansy out, if she was mated Harry could have saved her but if she cannot move, Harry cannot mate with her.

Though three months ago after the last school year ended, they received a letter from Mr. Zabini and Mrs. Parkinson about them saying Blaise had started walking and Pansy is showing improvements. She can move on her now but it seems the letter today isn’t good news.

_‘What happened?’ _Draco asked as he broke the silence that fell between them.

_‘Blaise’s stomach ruptured last Saturday; the acid was toxic enough to poison his entire internal organs. They have to rush him back to St. Mungos and into an emergency operation. He exerted too much effort on his walking exercise. He was doing good though and determined to go back here that is why he is pushing himself so much.’ _Harry mumbled and Draco can’t help but smile sadly to himself. Despite everything else, Blaise was the optimist. Though that battle damaged him physically it was a good thing his mentality isn’t affected.

_‘… and Pansy?’ _Draco cautiously asked. There was bit of silence before he heard Sirius whimper. This time Sirius is slumped down on the ground and fat droplets of water fell from his glowing green eyes. Knight knowing what to do started to groom his friend as a comfort. Draco let him.

_‘She… was taken off her medication since she is moving now. Though it was a bad choice, it backfired. The day after Blaise’ incident, she vomited blood and then she went in a manic state. She wasn’t catatonic now but she… she is in restraint. She tried to kill herself.’ _Harry mumbled out Draco felt his heart break for his Beta and his mate. Draco shuddered as the thought of _his mate _going through that. He would never want to experience it but right now, he doesn’t want this happening to his Beta too. The guilt remained as he let his Beta cry.

_‘I’m sorry Harry.’ _Draco blurted out. Sirius immediately stood in his haunches and growled at the same time Draco could hear Harry growling with him.

_‘None of this is your fault Draco.’ _Harry said and Draco urged Knight to stand to face his beta.

_‘As your alpha, I was supposed to protect you. All of you. I should have done my best.’ _Draco said as each faces of the people who joined the cause flash before his eyes and Knight whimpered in guilt as they remembered some of them was part of their pack. Indeed, they lost so many that day. Numerous children. Fucking Rupert Lockheart.

_‘Lockheart is a bastard who did everything he did to indulge that twisted humor and morals he had. We were in a battle Draco. Lives are bound to be lost. We would not have this freedom if it weren’t for you.’ _Harry reasoned but Draco shook his head. Knight walked away from them as he felt his human's distress. Draco soothed Knight that he doesn't need to be away right now and urged him to face Harry.

_‘But we are not supposed to fight Harry. We are just… children—teenagers that needs to have a life. We are barely adults.’ _Draco said as he remembered how the adults treated the situation. How could they have let them be and did not storm Hogwarts when they learned that everyone has not come from the winter holidays that year? Draco could feel the disappointment in all of them even the builders who didn't bat an eye when they suggested that they have to overthrow Lockeheart on their own. To bring the wards down, as it is, they also did the wrong decision to lock him up. He should have been sentence to death,

_‘We didn't have a choice. We could have been trapped in Hogwarts until now when we didn't fought back but Draco we wanted to. We wanted to fight for our freedom. We backed you up because we believed we could do it,’ _Harry reasoned with him, _‘We wanted freedom too. I was just… sad that I’m not there to help Pansy recover. Me and Sirius regret each day that we have decided to remain unmated to her to protect her.’ _Harry added. They finally flopped down beside each other as they let Harry's word sink in. Despite the assurance, the guilt would never go away in an instant. A breeze came by and once Draco inhaled a familiar scent entered his nose.

He was immediately on alert as Knight jumped on his haunches. '_You caught that?’_ Draco asked Harry as he sniffed that air. The vanilla and cinnamon scent flooded him and that made him gulp. Knight was already purring. Harry took notice of Knight's behavior and tried to ask Draco what is going on when another breeze came by and he inhaled the scent.

**_Mate_**. Knight growled as he took a long whiff and Draco abruptly held on to Knight who initially jumped to run. _Knight! _Draco tried to scream but Knight struggle with his mental hold on him. Knight trashed around as Draco gripped tightly on the mental reigns. Harry and Sirius watched in shock as Draco and Knight struggled. Draco knows he is losing control and he could only think of one way to subdue Knight. The sound of cracking bones is what brought Harry back to the present. He turned just in time to see Draco, naked as day and on all fours as he cry out in pain. 

_‘Alpha!’ _He shouted as Sirius responded with the urgency his human felt. Draco rolled over until he was on his back. His eyes are still red and his fangs are out as he clutched on his chest. He growled out as he could feel knight pounding everywhere. In his head on his chest.

“Shit! K-knight!” He shouted as he released another anguish scream. The scent of Vanilla and Cinnamon that now surrounds them are not helping at all. Harry helplessly looked at his Alpha. He could smell the overwhelming scent of Draco's mate that is now filling the forest.

_‘Alpha!’ _He shouted uselessly and Draco with a shout started to drag his nails over his chest. Blood started to seep through the scratch as Draco desperately tried to take control of Knight. Then the wind went still as if the air was suddenly sucked out around them. The convulsions abruptly stopped as Draco heaved out in pain. That spurred Harry into action and was about to turn back when he heard the rustle of leaves behind him. The vanilla and cinammon scent came back and Harry looked over at Draco in a panic as if he is going to start to convulse again but his Alpha's eyes are trained behind him. His eyes flashing red and he was up in an instant.

Harry turned to see three people, the girls was dressed while one of the guy is shirtless. He saw Hermione in the guys' hand and his eyes widened as blood dripped from her chest to her arm. The guy looked at them in panic until recognition settled in his features. 

“We need your help. It—it’s our f-friend. We don’t know what is---” the young man stopped as he heard Draco growl. Harry immediately urged Sirius to stop Draco. Sirius held out one large paw and nestled it on Draco chest as the Alpha looked murderous over them. His eyes on Hermione

“What the fuck is going on?" He growled out. The woman who was holding down on Hermione's chest looked at him with wide eyes. 

The young woman tried to explain, "We don't know. W-we were riding through the forest when Hermione double over my back. She said that her chest started to hurt and--"

"Put her down," Draco didn't let her finish as his eyes searched for any signs of life on Hermione's still form. The two looked at each other and Harry let Sirius grunt at them in annoyance. The two immediately followed and carefully laid Hermione down. Draco closed his eyes as he tried to keep calm and level headed. Knight was no where in his consciousness. He must have been knocked out when the scents was overwhelming. If he was awake, Draco would have lost all control. Harry felt Draco start to get a hold of himself but he could feel his heart beating fast in worry. The scratches he made on himself are now healed. 

Draco opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "Get my clothes," He commanded Harry who looked at him skeptically but Draco looked back at him. "I'll be fine, I won't be touching her when I am naked like this. Hurry," Draco instructed and Sirius nodded along with Harry. They took off immediately. Draco consciously covered himself up as he stared at Hermione. 

“She’s not healing,” Draco watched as the wounds on her chest continue to bleed. He turned sharply to the woman was holding a cloth, "Hold it more firmly, I have some salve on my pack and we will apply it on her to stop the bleeding," Draco explained to them and the young woman nodded. Harry was back in no time and threw Draco his pants. He swiftly put them and ran over to Hermione once he was done. When he was kneeled before her, he could see her taking shallow breathes and cursed. He reached out wanted to check her pulse but hesitated.

"Now is not the time to hesitate Draco," Harry said to him and that urged Draco forward. He took Hermione's hand and felt for her pulse. Its still there but her breathing has grown shallow and he frantically reached out for the pack that Harry laid beside him. He took out the salve and opened it. This time he didn't hesitate as he instructed the young woman to lift her hand. Once she did that, he dove in as he frantically applied the salve all the while spouting instructions to Harry.

"Run back to the castle, call on Professor. Anyone! Go!" He shouted at Harry who nodded. With a cry, he changed back to his wolf form and ran. Draco concentrated to cover the wound but it continue to bleed out. 

"Cover it again!" Draco shouted and the young woman scrambled to cover it. Draco knows that they can't move Hermione this way or she will continue to bleed out further. They had to keep in her place, He checked again for her pulse and its almost non existent.

“Shit.” Draco mumbled as he watched Hermione’s breathing started to grew more shallow. He moved and put his two hands together over her chest as he tried to help her heat pump more blood into her body. Draco didn't care anymore where he is touching her. He need her to be alive.

“Shit. Harry. Where. The fuck. Are. You.” He said as he pumped Hermione’s heart helping it to continue beating then he leaned down to pinch her nose and breathe into her mouth. He hesitated as the irrational and sappy part of his mind said that he doesn’t want this to be their first kiss and she will definitely kill him if she knew but right now. She was the one dying with a shook of his head. He surged forward as his lips pressed against Hermione’s opened one.

It all happened in a flash

A force toppled Cho and Jefferson away, Hermione gasped against Draco's mouth. That was the time Knight awoke inside his head and for a moment let his desire take over. Draco let his lips stay against Hermione instead of doing what he was supposed to do. He didn't notice the glowing light that their kiss created and the others watching amazed at what is happening. Draco distinctively heard a growl and before he could ponder on it, he felt Hermione kissing him back. Any control Draco had was wrenched away from him. Knight taking over his body. He kissed her back fervently and without a care as to whoever was watching them. The light between them steadily glowed as they kissed. Thundering hooves of horses was heard as the professor and a half naked Harry emerged. They stood still as they watched the peculiar scene in front of them.

All of them as witnessed, as the two kissed, Hermione's wounds started to heal and when her chest was now completely wound free. She slowly revealed her eyes and everyone swore that they saw her eyes flashed blue before it reverted back to her original color. Draco on the other hand was in heaven as he wrapped his arms around his mate. Finally! Finally able to express and do what he wanted to her. Though Hermione on the other hand, has recovered and her eyes widened. She quickly pushed Draco away breaking him out of the trance and the light between them diminished. She scrambled away as she stared at him in shock. Her eyes glazed over. Draco in the same state as he panted.

“What happened?” She whispered. Draco didn't answer as he was struggling to grasp back his control. The people who stood witness to what happened, are frozen in their spot and Dumbledore was the only to break the silence as he cleared his throat. The two of them sharply turned to look at them, both their eyes still glazed over. 

"I guess you too are alright now-- or not," Dumbledore watched as Draco's eyes rolled to the back of his head and fell on the ground unconscious. A gasped was heard behind him and Harry rushed past the headmaster and kneeled before his Alpha. "Professor Snape I think you take Mr. Malfoy back to the castle to be checked by Pomfrey," Dumbledore instructed. The quiet professor strolled over his students, especially his godson and lifted him up in his arms easily. Professor McGonagall didn't need any prompting as she helped Hermione to stand who wobbled on her feet. Her friend hurried over her to help the professor.

"Can you walk Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked but Hermione's eyes are else where. She followed the young woman's eyes and saw her looking over at the unconscious Draco Malfoy being carried by snape. She recognized the worry in her face and tried to assure her, "Mr. Malfoy would be fine Ms. Granger-- oof!" McGonagall managed to catch Hermione as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and fell down. She looked towards the other two who stood beside them.

"Aren't you going to help me Mr. Novak?" McGonagall raised a brow at the young man. Jeff immediately moved to carry Hermione like he did before. "Follow along with Professor Snape. Hurry now," She urged him and He walked off to follow the quiet professor while Ms. Chang trailed behind him. McGonagall turned towards her Alpha who stared at the now empty space in front of him. 

"Interesting, very interesting." Dumbledore mumbled as McGonagall nodded agreement.

"Very interesting indeed,"


	4. After the Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my long update. :( I had a lot of trouble with editing because I felt like there are somethings I am neglecting to add to this chapter. So I have to rewrite it numerous time.
> 
> As I said, updates would be erratic. Sorry for the slow update. I promise to get back as soon as possible. For now! Enjoy this chapter! Thank you for waiting. :)
> 
> PPS. BETA'D. AGAIN THANK YOU ANIKA. I LOVE YOU.

“Don’t you feel any more different dear?” Madam Pomfrey asked as she looked at Hermione. _Does she feel different? _Hermione is still trying to process everything. She glanced towards Draco who was laid out on the bed brought inside the Headmaster’s office. He was deathly pale and he passed out on the way to the castle. She cannot grasp the concept of what happened to the forest and the event came to her in blank as she cannot remember what happened. She only remembered Draco’s face looking down at her with worry and then scrambling away from him. What happened before that?

Madam Pomfrey grunted and Hermione looked back at her. Hermione repeated the question inside her head.She really can't think of anything different except that her body felt like it was trampled by a few wolves or run by a train.

“Like a train wreck.” _And terribly confused. _She didn’t need to add that one as she felt like the people inside the room is as same as her judging by the contemplation in all of their eyes. Madam Pomfrey’s eyes narrowed at her before she looked down at her small notepad and scribbled some notes. Hermione dared again to glance around, Cho and Jeff are not too far away from her. The both of them in deep conversation in hushed voice with their Alpha in the middle. Then her eyes trailed over Harry, Draco’s beta who was seated at the foot of the bed and looked worriedly at his alpha.

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a small hammer with silicone for its head. She started to lightly tap it over Hermione's upper body. She winced when she tapped over her left chest. Madam Pomfrey stopped at her expressions and took note with his pad before she proceed to prod her. Hermione felt uncomfortable being touched that way so she diverted her eyes to the other part of the room to distract herself. She reacted accordingly when the small hammer tapped over right shoulder then over her stomach.

Hermione can't help notice the odd expressions on her professor's face especially Dumbledore whose eyes are glowing red as he watched Pomfrey and everybody in the room. Hermione diverted her eyes away before Dumbledore caught her looking. She turned towards Professor Snape and McGonagall in a hushed discussion. Both of them wary and confused expressions. Hermione could relate to that as she is most certainly confused at to what is going on.

“Well then…” Madam Pomfrey said and Hermione jumped a bit as she looked back at the healer. Her voice seems to quiet them all down as they anticipated the result of her examination.

“Is she alright?” It was Jeff who asked and Madam Pomfrey just raised an eyebrow at him. The young lad just sheepishly cowered with her stare. She turned and looked at the three professors.

“She seems to be suffering with a few bruises but the supposed wounds she had on the chest are completely gone. Though, I am still not sure if she had turned or started her cycle of heat.” Madam Pomfrey informed them and Hermione turned to her in confusion. _Heat? Turned?_

_“_But Pomfrey, Ms. Granger here hasn’t turned yet. It's impossible that the cause of this is heat.” Professor McGonagall informed the healer who just sighed.

“What these students told me on how it happened and is clearly the same scene you would see for a wolf to be in their first heat. Though, if she hadn't turned yet, maybe its the presence of her mate that triggered it.” She said and they heard someone sputter at the information.

Every head turned to Harry who seem to choke in his own spit and coughed violently as he tried to regain his breath. Luna moved to pat him on the back and Harry looked at her gratefully but she just smiled at her in comfort. Harry tried to mask his face with indifference when he looked back at them.

“Are you okay Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked and he just nodded rather enthusiastically as he looked towards Draco who is still dead to the world.

“Yes, Madam Pomfrey. Just—got my throat clogged up all of a sudden.” He mumbled as he looked at them. Madam Pomfrey dismissed him and looked over at Jeff.

“Are you her mate?” She straight out asked and Jeff’s eyes widened at the question. 

“No.” Jeff vehemently denied and his voice had a gone a few octaves lower, his accent had gotten a bit thicker an indication of his nervousness. Cho nudged at him and Jeff just looked at her with wide eyes. The latter just rolled her eyes at her friend. 

“So, that is what it feels when we sensed our mates?” Hermione said and all looked at her. She looked at them with a raised brow. “I might be a know-it-all but experiencing it than reading about it is different.” She supplied. Dumbledore chuckled at her as he shook his head in amusement.

“Huh. How far away are you both when this happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked Harry this time whose eyes widened for a fraction but it turned back to a face of indifference as he shrugged. Hermione swore she saw Harry fidget but nobody noticed.

“I’m not exactly keen with number—”

“They were in the clearing when we found them and Hermione started convulsing a few minutes after we entered the forest,” Cho answered for him. Madam Pomfrey continue to write on her notes the details she received. She turned to Hermione and patted her shoulder before she walked over to Draco. Harry immediately stood up and stand on the foot of the bed while the healer started to prod Draco. He didn't even respond when Pomfrey prodded him just like what she did to Hermione.

“As long as I remember Mr. Potter, you have your mate already.” She trailed off as she gave Harry a look of sorrow as Harry looked down at his shoes. He bit his lip as he nodded not wanting to let his mind stray towards Pansy again. Hermione looked at the dark-haired lad sadly as she remembered what happened to his mate two years ago. Her eyes went back to Madam Pomfrey and flinched when he saw her touch his wrist. She squirmed as she tried to stop herself on pushing the healer away from--- what? Hermione looked down at her hands. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

“Are you alright Mia?” Luna mumbled softly and Hermione jumped as she suddenly noticed her Alpha’s presence beside her. Hermione smiled and intertwined her hands to stop her fidgeting as she looked back at Madam Pomfrey and Draco.

“Yes.” She just answered and Luna seem to be satisfied with that as she patted Hermione's back.

“Have you by chance know about your Alpha’s mate Mr. Potter?” Madam Pomfrey asked. Despite Hermione's weakened state and scrambled thought, she saw Harry froze for a second then schooled his features as he looked around the room until his eyes landed on her. His green eyes glowed yellow then it was gone as he looked back at Madam Pomfrey. Miraculously nobody noticed it.

“I cannot tell Madam Pomfrey. Its something our Alpha never discussed with us.” He said with finality but before anyone could comment the set of heavy doors opened and three men wearing black coats with white shirts entered.

“Dumbledore!” The black skinned one shouted as the three of them looked around and they froze as they saw different set of eyes trained on them. The three men composed themselves as they stood straighter. Everybody recognized the emblem of the Ministry of Magical Creatures embedded on the collar of their white shirts. Hermione immediately looked over at the professors and head master reaction. Professor Snape slipped on an indifferent mask and stood up in alarm. Professor McGonagall stared wide eyed at the presence of the three gentlemen while Dumbledore calmly took in their appearance.

“Yes Mr. Shacklebolt?” Dumbledore said as he moved towards the three men. Their eyes flashed green towards their headmaster. Hermione recognized the name. Kingsley Shacklebolt is a famous wizard. He became the youngest Auror on the time of Robert Lockheart's invasion of Hogwarts. He was the one who out Lockheart in Azkaban. Hermione looked towards her Alpha in alam. Luna just shrugged. _Why are the Aurors here? Specifically the Head of the Auror Division?_

“We are sent by the minster for inquiry…” Shacklebolt trailed off as he looked back at them. He leaned forward to the headmaster and whispered to him. Dumbledore straightened as he nodded. Dumbledore turned towards the other people in the room and cleared his throat. All of them looked at him as his eyes flashed red before it returned back to its original color.

“I’m afraid, we have to stall this conversation.” He said, no—more like commanded and everybody was compelled to follow except Harry whose eyes are trained with his now moving Alpha. Draco choose that time to gain his consciousness as he groaned and struggled to open his eyes. Hermione felt the urge to jump and to take care of him but Madam Pomfrey beat her to it. Hermione can’t help the growl that escaped her and felt the hand on her shoulder. She looked back and saw Luna offer a gentle and yet commanding smile. She backed down and watched as Harry helped his barely awake Alpha on his feet.

“Well then, I need to look over Mr. Malfoy here and we will be at the hospital wing.” The healer said as he pushed Harry towards the opened doors of the office. She turned towards Hermione as she collected her notepad and her equipment. “As for you Ms. Granger, you should rest and I will take a look at you when I am finished trying to decipher what could I do about your situation.” She said and followed Harry. She bowed towards Dumbledore as a sign of respect before she completely walked out of the headmaster’s office.

“You heard her.” Snape seem to snap out of his reverie and turned his dark eyes towards Luna and Hermione. “Ms. Lovegood please escort your members back to your house. No more changing and take the horses.” Snape commanded and Luna nodded as she helped Hermione to stand up. She swayed a bit as she stood up but Luna’s strong arms supported her weight. Hermione eyes remained on Dumbledore and the Aurors as they started to have a heated discussion. McGonagall noticed this as she stepped forward and covered her view. The professor gave her a stern look before Hermione looked away. As soon as they passed through the doors, it closed automatically and made the three wolves jump except their alpha who chuckled at them.

“I am starting to think that this castle has magic.” Jeff said and Hermione smirked at him as Cho reached up and smack the back of his head. Jeff cursed in an unfamiliar language before cursing again in full English. Luna chuckled at her pack members before she pushed Hermione gently to start walking.

“Dumbass. This castle is magic, our ancestors are witches and wizards before obtaining the lycanthropy genes.” Cho said and Hermione hummed in agreement. Jeff just gave them an expression of irritation before he shook his head as he matched their stride.

“Aren’t you all bothered about Aurors coming in our school?” Jeff said trying to divert the topic out of his apparent stupidity. Cho looked back at the now closed doors and shrugged.

“Nothing odd about it if our Headmaster was an auror before working here.” Cho said and Jeff stared at them wide eyed as Hermione snickered but groaned as she felt her head throbbed a little more as she tried to laugh. Cho gave him another smack behind his head.

“Seriously, how did you pass History of Hogwarts in third year is still a great mystery to me.” Cho commented as Jeff looked insulted. He grumbled to himself as Cho ranted to him about the importance of studying the history of their school. On the other hand, Hermione turned towards her Alpha with a curious gaze.

“I don’t understand.” Hermione just said and Luna smiled as she looked forward as they walked.

“There are a lot of things we don’t understand in this situation Mia.” Luna said and she smiled as Hermione made an indignant noise from the back of her throat.

“I hate not knowing.” Hermione mumbled as Luna just smiled at her.

“There are just some things that are meant to be known today and known tomorrow. You just have to be patient Mia.” Luna said and Hermione left it that as they let the banter between Cho and Jeff fill their silence as they walked out the castle. Unbeknownst to the pair of eyes watching their move.

++++++

Draco felt like he was smacked repeatedly with a quidditch pole as he felt himself rising from his deep slumber. He tried to move and felt the bristle of crisp texture on his back and he groaned. He tried to move his head but it just made his head hurt more. He heard two voices murmuring around him but he doesn’t care anymore as he just wants to open his eyes and see where the hell he is.

Suddenly, the image of Hermione writhing on the floor played through his mind and that forced him to open his eyes. Light blinded him and he blinked numerous times to try clear his vision. His hearing is still muddled as two voice started shouting at him.

“Bloody hell.” He muttered and winced as the screech of metal on metal was heard as if someone was sliding a door open. It just made his head throb worse. He groaned again as he put both of his hands on each side of his temple. Another voice seems to shout and called on someone.

“Draco!” He turned and blinked a few times until his eyes connected with two familiar eyes. Green and Brown. He scowled as he recognized the glasses that obscured the green and the familiar glint of worry on the Brown.

“Harry? Theo?” He said and blinked just to make sure if he was seeing right and the two wolves nodded as Harry reached out to help Draco sit properly.

“Finally, you are awake.” Harry said and Draco glanced back at them and he looked behind Harry to see Theo was the one who opened the blinds that seem to cover his space of bed. He looked around and finally realized he was inside the hospital wing. Then… his eyes widened as his body jolted to move on standing up but felt a hand on his chest that pushed him back to bed.

“She’s fine.” Harry said as if he knew what he was thinking and Draco glared at him as he tried to massage his temples to alleviate the pain. Theo noticed this as he stepped closer to the bed.

“I already called Madam Pomfrey.” Theo said as he looked at his alpha worriedly and Draco just shook his head.

“What happened?” Draco asked as he seem to be having a hard time to recall what happened. Then he felt a jolt in his spine and his hand slowly rose to touch his lips. His grey eyes glazed over as he remembered the _kiss_. Memories of what happened came back in instant as he continue to touch his lips. Harry watched the realization hit his alpha and was about to ask what he remembered when Madam Pomfrey came in with a few of her healer equipment. Harry quickly stepped aside and stood beside Theo as they watched the healer to check over him.

“Good you are awake.” She said as she held up a flashlight in which Draco just squinted at but the healer forced his eyes open with her fingers. He felt the corner of his eyes prickled with the tears at the sudden intrusion but he quickly blinked it back as Madam Pomfrey made an indignant noise at the back of her throat.

“Are you feeling alright Mr. Malfoy?” She asked as she continue to scribble down on her notepad. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and nearly scoffed. Isn’t she just asking the obvious? Before he could sarcastically tell her that he was fine. His head throbbed worse than when he woke up and tried to alleviate the pain by massaging his temples. Madam Pomfrey noticed this and scribbled down on her notepad. She moved towards a cabinet full of small potions to the left and pulled out two bluish white ones. "Take one to alleviate the pain. Keep the other when it hurts again tomorrow when you wake up," Draco took the vials gratefully and drank the first one. Harry offered his hand for the other vial and smile at him gratefully. The beta gave it to Theo who pocketed it.

“What do you remember then?” She asked and Draco froze at the question. He slowly lifted his head to look at the healer who just raised one bushy brow at him in question. He gulped as he looked towards Harry as if trying to ask for help and the Beta seem to be fascinated with his shirt. He looked towards Theo who was expectant as the healer with his answer. He closed his eyes as he contemplated to lie or to just tell the truth.

“She was barely breathing when we reached her. She was bleeding all over and I had to do something. We tried to stop the bleeding and I tried to resuscitate her but I ended up…” Draco trailed off as he watched Madam Pomfrey’s eyebrows rose towards her hairline as she anticipated her answer. Draco cleared his throat as he looked away from her. A familiar heat rising up to his cheeks. “Kissing her.” _Truth_.

He heard a gasp but not from the healer but from his delta, Theo whose eyes are wide and slack jawed at the information. Harry bit his lip as he tried to stop himself on saying any remark as he watched the embarrassed expression on his Alpha. He decided to elbow Theo to pull him out of his shock. The Delta quickly shut his mouth and listened intently.

Madam Pomfrey on the other hand did not react and continue to right on her notepad, “It seems like you remembered what happened while Ms. Granger didn’t.” She thought out loud and Draco perked up from that as he looked at the healer.

“She doesn’t remember?” Draco repeated as Madam Pomfrey looked up from her notes to him and nodded. “Yes, she is suffering with temporary memory lossover the scenario. She seems to pass out on the way to the castle the same as you.” She said and Draco sighed with relief. He looked over the healer and narrowed his eyes towards Harry who seem to be looking anywhere but him. Theo noticed Draco’s expression and this time it was him who elbowed Harry. Harry hissed and Theo just pointedly inclined his head towards Draco.

As if in slow mo, Harry looked at Draco with a sheepish expression as Draco just glared at him.

_She’s fine my ass Potter. _Draco said through their connection and for the first time since he woke up. He heard the snort from Knight. Harry just flinched with the comment.

"Though I am waiting for her to remember, I will be asking to check up on her," Madam Pomfrey said and Draco's eyes widened at that. If she noticed the sudden panic in the young man's eyes Madam Pomfrey did not comment on it. “Now that you are awake and could remember everything. I advise for you to eat dinner tonight then go straight to bed. You need to rest until tomorrow.” She said and Draco quickly shook his head.

“I can’t. I have a meeting for the welcoming in two weeks—”

“Do I have to repeat myself Mr. Malfoy or should I prescribe a potion for you to let you stay in bed?” Madam Pomfrey said with a raised bushy brow and Draco quickly shut his mouth. He wants to retaliate but despite his status as a true Alpha, he dislikes using his authoritarian nature and still respects seniority. If he didn’t show any respect, he would be sure that his father and mother would show up anytime and give him the lecture of a lifetime.

“Yes mam,” He said and sulked. Draco finally tried to move his body and flinched as pain shot up on his spine. Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips with his expression.

“Can I have that vial back please," She said and turned towards the boys. Theo hastily gave the potion and the healer promplty gave it to him. " Drink this too. Looks like one dose isn't enough.” She said and Draco accepted it. He didn't complained as he drank the potion again. The two wolves looked at him, amazed that Draco didn't even flinch as he drank the two vials as they knew how that potion taste like with the numerous times, they had to drink it two years ago.

Pomfrey moved back again towards the cabinet and pulled out two vials of the same liquid. "Take those two if the pain comes back tomorrw," Draco took it from her hands and she turned to looked at the two men standing on the side, “You two escort your alpha out then. I’ll see you on Friday Mr. Malfoy to check up on you.” She said as she started to pack her things and Draco could finally feel the relief from the pain after drinking two doses. It effectively quelled the pain from his head and over his body.

“Wait.” He said and Madam Pomfrey paused as and turned towards him. “Do you have any idea what really happened to us?” He asked.

“I am completely in the dark with what happened between you and Ms. Granger. I am still researching about it but for now. I think you managed to save her life with a kiss.”

“A kiss of life.” Theo mused and Harry snickered. He glared at them sharply and they schooled their expression to indifference. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes to them as she continues to fix her things.

“Ugh… Did she say anything or—”

“Oh! Before I forgot…” Madam Pomfrey cut his question off as she pulled out her notepad again and faced him. “May I ask, have you found your mate?” She asked and Draco can’t help choke with his own spit at the same time Harry released a strangled noise behind his throat as Theo, again, became slack jawed with his eyes open wide in shock.

Draco just stared at her and Madam Pomfrey seem to study his expression. He didn’t spoke for a full minute and Madam Pomfrey’s eyes narrowed in warning and she growled. Draco jumped and looked away.

“Yes.” He mumbled and Madam Pomfrey just raised another bushy brow for him to continue. Draco glanced at her and saw her expression. He diverted his eyes down to his hands as he started to play with the family ring he inherited from his father when he turned. A thin silver band with a plated ‘M’ smacked in the middle of it.

“By chance, is it Ms. Granger?” She asked this time and Draco just swallowed before he nodded his head. Madam Pomfrey sighed as she scribbled down. “I’m right for a part of my theory.” She just mumbled to herself and Draco cast her a confused look. _Theory?_

They were quiet as Madam Pomfrey finished up in packing up and started to walk out of the small confines that the blinds provided but stopped short before she completely walked out of their view. She turned and gave Draco a look that he doesn’t understand until she spoke.

“I believe, Mr. Malfoy, you should tell her about it. She deserved to know.” She said then she left. The three boys remained in silence as the realization of the situation hit them.

“She;s right,” Harry was the first one to speak and Draco just looked at him skeptically. Harry just raised both of his hands up in defense. “Hey, I was about to recount what happened in the office when she suddenly came in.” He said and Draco sighed.

“Did she asked the same question to—”

“Yes.” Harry just answered him and did not let him finish the question. Draco bit his lip.

“She knows.” Draco just said as he laid back down on his bed and covered his hands over his face. Theo and Harry looked at their alpha with pity.

“Well, technically as one of the smartest one in her year. She might have deduced the answer before the Aurors came.” Harry said and Draco looked at him sharply while Theo raised a curious brow. He looked to be clueless as to what happened completely inside the headmaster’s office.

“Aurors?” they asked at the same time and Harry nodded.

“Shacklebolt, Goldstein and… the one whose father was a magizoologist”

“Scamander Jr?” Theo supplied and Harry flicked his fingers in confirmation. Draco’s mind was suddenly taken off from the realization of Hermione finding the truth of his advances towards her (not that nobody knows but her, when bouts of insanity filled him two years ago and he made advances to her when they were alone. Its another story to tell.) _Aurors again in Hogwarts? Even the head of the Auror Division?_

“Aren’t they the same Aurors who helped us with Lockheart last year?” Theo said and Draco nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, Kingsley is made Head of Aurors that time," Harry added.

“Do we have any news about him?” Draco asked. The two knew who was the him they are talking about. Theo shook his head as he looked over at Harry who was in thought.

“As far as I know, father did not mention anything about Lockheart. He is still locked up in the psych ward of Azkaban.” Harry said as he tried to riffle through his mind the updates he received from his father.

“then why the hell they are here?” Theo asked as Harry shrugged and Draco bit his lip. As they let the silence fill them, a loud growl was heard and the three of them looked down on their own stomachs.

“Dinner. We should eat dinner first.” Draco declared and the two wolves nodded. Draco made a move out of his bed and stopped short as he remembered Madam Pomfrey’s instruction.

“The meeting tom—”

“I already reschedule it this Saturday.” Theo supplied for him as they helped Draco put on clothes. He handed him a shirt and his Alpha’s green hoodie while Harry just laid Draco’s trainers on the floor. Their Alpha smiled gratefully to them as he dressed. “Now that I am _fully---” _He pointedly looked at Harry who just raise his hand in defense, “—aware of the situation. Let’s give you enough time to prepare for the onslaught Hermione might bring you when she comes to you with questions about today.” Theo said and Harry patted him on this one for the crisis control. Draco sighed and nodded his thanks to Theo.

“Your right. I cannot face her yet.” Draco said and Harry patted him on the shoulder.

“We will see on Saturday then. For now, let’s get you dinner and rest.” Harry said as he pushed his alpha a bit. Draco glared at him pushed Harry back. Harry just snickered at him while Theo just rolled his eyes at them. They walked out of the hospital wing. Theo leading the way towards the exit to the castle while Harry and Draco fell in step with each other.

“Don’t worry mate.” Harry said suddenly as they walked over the old castle hallway and Draco turned to him and raised a brow. Harry just smiled knowingly at him and looked ahead as Theo seem lost on his own world as he looked over the portraits that littered the castle walls. Draco narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m not worried. I am terrified.” Draco said as he looked ahead too. Harry just sighed as he patted his back again.

“I want to tell you that you should have told her before, but right now you won’t need that. Instead---” He abruptly stopped and Draco halted as he turned to face his Beta as Harry just looked at him seriously. Despite being a bit taller than his green-eyed friend, Harry has this ability to look him straight in the eye.“Don’t waste your opportunity mate. Look what happened to mine,” Harry finished. He looked away and started to walk. Draco stood there for a while before following after him.

“How can you easily say that?” Draco said and Harry now turned smug as he glanced at his Alpha as flashes of Hermione’s expression towards his unconscious alpha inside the office came to mind. He smirked as he continues to walk.

“Just because.” He said knowingly and Draco growled already tempted to use his authority. Before he could do that Harry took off. Draco glared him as he cackled at his expression and Theo watched him like a deer caught in a headlights as he ran past him.

“Last to the cabins has to do the new pack members orientation!” He said and the two wolves’ eyes widened as they protested then they sprinted after their friend. Harry laughed as Draco easily surpassed the two of them and watched as his Alpha ran.

_Everything will be alright Alpha. It will work out. _He just thought and with a growl of approval from his wolf Sirius. He picked up his pace and ran after them.


	5. Dreading Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I had trouble in my life right now and I need to get back on track before writing. I actually have two drafts of this chapter with a two different ways on going with the story and I settled for this one might used the other draft for future reference. Enjoy! 
> 
> PS. Updates would be a bit scarce i'm afraid. I am currently working on a one shot too that I am trying to get out of my system so I could focus on this story. Hope you understand! :) Chow!
> 
> PPS. THIS IS ALREADY BETA'D. THANK YOU FOR MY BEAUTIFUL FRIEND, ANIKA. I OWE YOU.

Hermione never knew the impact of that encounter for the next couple of days. The first day she notice was the day after the incident. She settled back on her normal routines with her pack like running or keeping themselves in shape that she usually has trouble with.

It was scheduled every morning to keep everyone in check before they go about the schedule of the day. She was always behind and took an hour to even complete the required five rounds but surprisingly she was on par with the rest of them on that day. Cho and Jeff gave her a bewildered look.

Then she kept doing it for the next couple of days and she was already running at ease with them. All of her pack mates are quite shocked with this development even Hermione is. The odd thing was, her Alpha Luna seem to just smile knowingly at her.

“Have you turned Hermione?” Silvia, a second year and a new pack member asked her one time when they were running.

“Not yet.” She just said as she took a drink of her water bottle and Silvia looked at her weirdly.

“How come?” She asked as in not believing her. That irritated Hermione for some unknown reason and looked at her sharply. The young wolf’s eyes widened at the almost feral look in Hermione’s eyes that she cowered a little.

“None of your business,” She grunted and started to run again. After a few minutes of that interaction, guilt filled her. She usually doesn't snap to anyone. It was totally out of character and promised herself to apologize to the young wolf later but she can't shake the irritation of her even after the run. 

Though one thing remains familiar, confusion. Everything that happened still confuse her. She cannot make sense of the story Cho and Jeff told her when they were in the headmaster’s office. She knows they are hiding something for her and she wants to know it. Maybe that fuels her irritation for the past few days. There a few things Hermione hates and one of that is not knowing anything that she is involved with.

“Quit it.” Hermione suddenly spat at Cho and Jeff on a Thursday night, two days after the encounter. The three of them are lounging around the pack house where they held their meetings and where they usually eat. The two wolves jumped at Hermione’s sudden outburst. Jeff nearly fell from his perch on the arm rest of the love seat he was seated and Cho’s hand with a pen skidded across through the parchment she was writing on. That is another thing about Hermione these days, her temper, she looks to be on her period for the past three days, minus the blood.

“Sorry?” Cho said as she glanced at Jeff whose eyes just widened at her and just jerked his head towards Hermione on a silent conversation with her that just irritated Hermione more. Hermione groaned and just slammed the tome on her lap and threw it at the coffee table.

“Stop that. What is it that you did not tell me?” Hermione said and the two swallowed hard as it the first time they saw Hermione this irritated and angry. She usually was calm and collected even she is angry but she seems to be out of control like a wolf who is in… _heat. _The two looked at each other with understanding on their face at the same the bewilderment in this situation.

"What are you--"

"You two have been walking on egg shells around me, especially after I asked you about what happened last Tuesday," Hermione interjected and she glared at them. "Just tell me what is it," Cho and Jeff were quiet for a while then one of the broke it.

“Okay. We will tell you what really happened but you have to promise that you would not do anything stupid.” Cho said to her slowly and Hermione just raised a brow at them with a pursed lip. They where silent as they waited for Hermione to promise, after a second she huffed.

“I promise. Now, just tell me.” She relented and crossed her arms over her chest. Cho nudged Jeff and it was her turn to widened her eyes to him. _I did my part. Do yours. _She desperately tried to communicate and Jeff swallowed as he looked back at Hermione.

“Its true that you convulsed and its true that Draco did save you but not in the way of resuscitation.” Jeff said and Hermione stopped herself to make a retort as she obviously knows that. Resuscitation is not supposed to be done that closely when she remembered her position in Draco’s arms. She is supposed to be flat on earth and in recovery position not inside the arms of that man.

“How did he save me?” She asked. Hermione isn’t really keen on owing her life to Draco or to any one for that matter. She can't help but think how he did it. Harry was able to recount what happened to them before Jeff asked for their help but with Draco’s history and his status. Saving her would not be that exhausting to the point of fainting. So, it really bugs Hermione. Not that she cared, she didn’t. _Yeah, try to convince yourself Hermione._

“this is the part that we expect that you would not like," Cho began and Hermione forced her train of thoughts to stop and just listen. Cho seem to hesitate and Hermione stared at her in anticipation.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, just tell me how—”

“HE KISSED YOU!” Cho blurted out and Hermione froze in shock as she let the words sink in. _What?_

“He—what?”

“He kissed you.” Cho repeated it this time with a softer tone and loud enough for the three of them to hear it. Hermione just stared at them in shock. _He kissed me._

“He did not just kiss her Cho. They were making out.” Jeff added and Hermione release a strangled noise at the back of her throat with that added information. Cho’s eyes widened as she turned and thumped Jeff at the back of his head. Jeff cursed yet again in an unfamiliar language while soothing the back of his head with his hand. Hermione remained shocked as her mind tried to process the information.

The two noticed the lack of response from Hermione. They turned to look at her and saw Hermione had gone in to shock. Her eyes were not blinking and she looks like she is not breathing. The two started to panic.

“Oh shit. Mione?” Jeff said as he stood up from his place and rushed towards Hermione. Cho on the other hand worriedly look at her friend.

“She must be in shock,” Cho observed their friend when she reached Hermione. She didn’t even move even when Jeff touched her shoulder.

“Shit, she is completely frozen.” Jeff said and Cho cursed as she stood this time and hurriedly walked towards Hermione and sat on her other side.

Hermione felt like she had an out of body experience while her mind went wild.

_That must be the reason behind the scrambling away from him and my hand coming contact with his hands but… he kissed me. He never did before… no—all our interactions for the past two years always are with teasing and him infuriating my daily living. Shit, he really did kiss me. _Her hand slowly crept up towards her lips and that made Cho and Jeff look at her. Hermione slowly run her fingers over it but the rest of her body remained frozen.

_He kissed me--- but, there's no way. Maybe he was trying to perform CPR? _

"That is impossible, he must have tried to perform CPR," Hermione tried to think out loud as she stopped and reached for her lips. The two watched Hermione's expression from horrified to embarassment. "Are you really sure he kissed me?" Hermione asked again just to be sure and Cho this time rolled his eyes at her friend.

"Yes we are sure," She replied and Jeff looked at his feet in wonder.

"Though, it still baffled me too why he suddenly had gone to your mouth when he was pressing on your chest," Jeff questioned and Cho just shrugged. Hermione continue to pace in front of her friends. 

"I am not complaining. It practically save Hermione's life," Cho reasoned. Hermione has tuned them out as the only thing that run through her mind was the feel of his lips against her. The feeling of bliss and content settles inside her as she was brought back to think about it. She quickly dismissed the thought as she tried to think of something else to ask until he remembered Jeff's bloodied shirt.

"There was blood all over your shirts," Hermione clearly trying to divert the topic away from "the kiss".

"Yeah, when you convulsed and fell from Cho's back. Your chest started to bleed. Like something tried to get out from inside you," Jeff explained and shuddered as the image of his friend came back to him. He could still feel the panic he felt when he picked Hermione up, after quickly slipping on his pants. Remembered his shaking hands when he tried to shake Hermione awake. 

"We panicked, we cannot turn back to our wolf forms. Jeff carried you and we smell two other presence in the forest." Cho explained as she laid a hand over Jeff's trembling hands. "We didn't think who it was and ran towards them. It was a good thing it was Draco and Harry. Then the rest of what we told at the headmaster's office happened. Where he kissed you and you magically healed after it," Cho finished. Hermione reached for chest and subtly rubbed over it as she tried to picture out the scenario and quickly shook her head when she can't come up with a logical reason on how the Kiss could have helped her.

“This is still so confusing!” Hermione shouted as she ran both of her hands through her hair. Cho and Jeff could only look at her with sympathy. Hermione did not even glance at them as she started to ramble her thoughts.

“And the fact that everbody suspects this is heat. I have not yet turned. There were no signs of turning on my part based on all your stories” Hermione said as she paced and the wolves just watch their friend unravel before them. The two were contemplating if they were going to placate their friend but decided against it they knew Hermione needed to distress.

“And Alpha seems to know something and she gave me this bloody saying about there are things that are meant to be known today and known tomorrow. Well I can’t stand not knowing! THANK YOU VERY MUCH.” She said as if she was talking to someone and flailed her hands around. She doesn’t even know where this new frustration and irritation comes from. Perhaps, the idea of Draco Malfoy kissing her--- NO. Hermione pulled a plug on her thoughts as she felt her body shivered, _with pleasure. _She shook her head. _FOCUS HERMIONE._

“And the fact that I haven’t even found my mate---” She abruptly stopped as realization dawned on her.

_"Maybe it got triggered by the presenec of your mate," _Madam Pomfrey's voice was loud and clear inside her head. Finally, her mind came up with a logical reason but Hermione did not think that it will be _that._

_Damn it. Damn it. No. Not him. _“Oh hell no,"An itch started to vibrate through out her body. An urge to confirm every thoughts she was having now and didn't even realized that her body started to move. She started to scramble around the lounging room of the pack house as she searched for her flats and cardigan with the intention to march up to the man himself. Cho and Jeff knows the expression Hermione has shown. Her euraka moment face was too obvious before she started to move. 

“Where are you going?” Cho caught Hermione's arm while Jeff moved towards the door. Hermione huffed as she faced Cho.

“I want to know. I need more information.” She easily twister her arm and made Cho automatically release her. Cho looked at her with surprise before she jumped to take her arm again and tightened her grip. Jeff watched the two cautiously. 

“You can’t storm up to him out of nowhere!” Cho exclaimed and Hermione huffed in frustration as she removed Cho’s hold on her the second time. Cho looked down at her hand in surprise. She was already using some of her wolf's strength but Hermione managed to get her off. Hermione didn't notice her friend's shocked expression and walked towards the door. 

“Yes, I can. I am entitled to do that, after what happened in the forest." Hermione exclaimed as she put on her flats and the cardigan she found. "Besides, he does that to me every time I am alone in the castle for the past two years.” Hermione unconsciously admitted. Cho snapped her head towards while Jeff looked at her with confusion at the sudden revelation. Their eyes met over Hermione's shoulder and realization dawned on them but before they could even do anything about it. Hermione was already in front of Jeff with her eyes filled with determination. 

“You promise you won’t do stupid things Hermione!” Jeff blurted out as he stood his ground. Hermione ignored him and pushed him out of her way. He quickly stood back up and threw himself over Hermione. He was intent on using his heavy body but Hermione skillfully dodged him. Jeff was instantly on the ground face down and in shock at how fast Hermione moved. Cho scrambled over to the door and threw herself over it at the same time Hermione dodged Jeff. Hermione easily pushed her away too. Cho stumbled on the side and looked at Hermione in shock again. 

"What the hell," Cho mumbled under her breathe. Hermione already reached the door knob when something crossed Cho's mind.

“Saturday!” She suddenly exclaimed and Hermione stopped with her hand on the knob. Cho walked over to where her bag was then retrieved a note that she took from the castle on her way at the pack house. She walked over to Hermione and thrust the paper towards her.

“You can talk to him on Saturday. Everybody in the welcoming committee are invited for a meeting.” She watched Hermione looked over at the note carefully as she read over the familiar print of Theodore Nott’s writing informing them that the meeting will be indeed on Saturday around 4pm before dinner was set for all the packs at the library in the castle.“He is the head of the welcoming committee this year and he made you co-chair. You have plenty of time questioning him about your speculations and what happened. Not right now, not when you are too out of place or unreasonable,"

"Cho's right Hermione. You barely processed everything that we told you about Tuesday. How can you process what he is going to say to you when you are so angry and irritated?" Jeff added as he sat up.

Cho and Jeff watched as Hermione's determined set of shoulders slumped and she slowly turned around to face them. She looked over at them and she complete deflated when she saw the expression of worry from Cho while Jeff remained on the ground though he was already sitting up. Her actions for the past days came back from her and a horrified expression took place over her determined look.

“Oh God, I was really horrible for the past days. Am I?” She said and the two reluctantly nodded. She sighed as she closed her eyes. She started to count 1 to 10 slowly and back. When she finally calmed her heart that she did not notice was beating so fast, she opened her eyes and met the expectant look of both her friends. She smiled at them sheepishly.

“Okay. I’ll talk to him on Saturday.” She said and the two sighed with relief. They were actually advised by Madam Pomfrey after Hermione’s checkup to as much as possible do not let the two see each other for now but Saturday was inevitable. What happened between Draco and Hermione was under wraps and Dumbledore himself insisted the day after of the encounter not to mention to anyone outside the people who witnessed it. They had to act somewhat normal at the same time trying to prolong the chance of an encounter again.

“Oh, thank heavens.” Jeff sighed as he stood up and slumped down on the sofa. He suddenly felt exhausted. Hermione just sheepishly sat beside him as her eyes trained over the unlit fireplace. Cho reclaimed the love seat and slumped down on it too. There was a silence between the two until Jeff suddenly sat up.

“What do you mean Draco storms up to you when you are alone for the past two years?” Jeff suddenly asked. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up at the sudden onslaught of memories and the slip up she had said a few moments ago. Cho remembered too as she smirked towards Hermione. The two of them looked at her expectantly as Hermione’s eyes went wide. She swiftly gathered her things and was out the door before the two could react. 

“I got revisions to do! Bye!” It was her fleeting statement as she ran towards her cabin that she lived alone. That spurred the two wolves into action as they followed their friend who had gained on them with her new ability to run fast.

“HERMIONE!”

“GET BACK HERE!”

+++++++++

Draco dreaded Saturday. Yeah, he really does. For the couple of days after the encounter with Hermione and the knowledge that she might have put two and two together that she is his mate. Draco was under a haze and most of the time he kept to himself because Knight decided to be a pain in the ass.

He struggled to stop his wolf on even daring to go near Hermione or lead him to Hermione. One thing that Draco finds hard to do is to make Knight understand that their mate might not want to see them right now. After what happened.

_Oh, for Salazar’s sake Knight. For the last time we can’t. _He internally screamed on a Friday night. The day before the meeting, he had enough of Knights indignant growl and petulance for the past 3 days. He thought his wolf is better than this but for a love sick wolf, all breeding and training of being a proper one goes out of the window.

Draco looked up and trained his eyes at the door as he heard footsteps a few feet away from his cabin. Another new thing in him, is his senses have become more heightened. A normal wolf could sense someone within two or three feet away from them but Draco. He scared the wits out of Theo when he sensed him and his mate shagging in the Sleeping Hollow forest. Draco regret ever giving in to his new ability as he is scarred for life after that encounter but that is how he discovered his new skills. He waited for a couple of minutes as the footsteps became familiar. A slight drag of a left heel, a sign of a long-term effect of an almost decapitated leg. _Harry_.

After a few more minutes, he heard the door of his cabin open and close then the footsteps became clear throughout the cabin. The door opened to reveal Harry himself with a grin.

“You heard me?” Harry asked knowingly as he entered. Draco nodded and Harry whistled in appreciation with the new skill their alpha has managed to obtain after the encounter.

“How far?” Harry wondered as he sat on a fluffy chair that Draco’s mother, Narcissa, insisted on gifting him last Christmas (“At least give your study a homey feel.” “It’s a study room mother. Why do I need to make it homey?” “For your mate, obviously you mention she loves to read.” “Mother she doesn’t even know she is my mate!” “Then tell her as soon as possible but you will have this on your study room back at Hogwarts. End of discussion.”).

Draco leaned back on his chair as he thought about it. “Probably three cabins down. Jones'?” Draco said and Harry whistled again. When thought about it the cabins in their compound is 12 feet away from each other and the cabin are like 24 feet wide. Imagine the distance Draco could sense them now.

"That is really impressive," Harry supplied as he looked around the study room. Draco tilted his head at his Beta with question in his eyes.

“Why are you here?” Harry just smirked as he leaned forward and took hold of the golden snitch that was displayed on the edge of Draco's study desk. Harry leaned back on the chair and lifted his feet to putt it on the edge of Draco's desk. Draco just raised a brow and reached forward to slap his feet down. Harry just grunted but continued his fiddling with the snitch.

“Just checking up on you. How was your healer visit?” Harry asked and Draco released a puff of breath as he felt a pressure on his chest. Then he heard a familiar grown at the back of his head. He pressed a hand over his chest to quell his sudden discomfort. Knight clearly remembers his check up and was a bit upset about what Madam Pomfrey has said. Harry watched Draco's face with interest.

“Something bad?” Harry asked and Draco just pursed his lips as he laid his arms over his desk.

“For me yes.” Draco bit his lip as he thought of what to say to his beta. The memory of the check up came before him before he could stop and started to recount the details to Harry.

_“Mr. Malfoy. Right on time.” She greeted as Draco entered. He greeted back and Madam Pomfrey motioned for him to sit on a chair in front of her desk. He warily watched the healer who is still busy with her work. He laid his book bag at his feet and continue to look around the hospital office. A lot has changed in her office two years ago, Robert made sure to destroy the only thing that could keep anyone alive when he declared himself a dictator. The hospital wing was completely destroyed and for the past year and a half the students and Madam Pomfrey is using the old green house as an infirmary. It was a good thing they had builders, the only left magic users with those sticks that sometimes lights up._

_Madam Pomfrey release a deep sigh as she she finished on whatever she is writing and placed her quill aside as she folded the parchment and insert it on an envelope. She whistled and a few seconds later, a big brown barn owl came inside and landed on her desk._

_“Hiro, take this to Severus will you and do it with haste.” She said quietly and the owl, Hiro hooted in response before he took off with the envelope attached on its beak. Draco looked at her curiously at the mention of the name. His godfather?_

_“You must be curious as to why I am sending a letter to your godfather?” She said and Draco did not answer as he watched the healer move around her desk to pick up her medical tools to examine Draco. “I need his help to create an… intricate potion and I need his expertise on it.” She explained as she stood up with an empty syringe._

_“Why not ask for Professor Slughorn?” He hissed Slughorn's name as Madam Pomfrey used a syringe to take a sample of his blood without warning. She released an indignant snort and placed the sample of his blood on a tube. She patted the spot where she injected the syringe and Draco watched it heal quickly._

_“That old bat is good as professor but not as a researcher. Severus is on par with Slughorn in brewing potions even the most intricate and the hardest one.” She explained and Draco cannot help but agree since he is doing Potions 3 now and Slughorn is really getting old for this. Though his Uncle, Professor Snape, he is the current teacher of Defense and History. Draco gets Madam Pomfrey’s point asking his godfather. He would be the best choice if she requires for a hard potion to brew._

_ She moved towards a machine, unbelievably, the castle got an upgrade. Now it runs with some electricity at least for the new equipment. The mundane world is changing and the magical world needs to adapt if they want to keep themselves hidden. She placed the blood inside and closed the lid._

_“Why do you need to brew a potion?” Draco asked and Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips in a thin line as she moved away from the machine to get her notepad on her desk. She didn't look over at Draco as she flipped it until she reached a fresh page. _

_“I have a theory and I need that to confirm it.” She said as she started to write on her pad, probably statistics. “Have you felt any different from the past days since the encounter?” She asked before Draco could inquire more. _

_“What theory? Is the potion for Hermione? Will it hurt her?” he asked in rapid succession and ignored the healer’s question. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes and looked up to see genuine expression of worry in his face. She narrowed her eyes as she saw the flicker of red on Draco's silver like eyes. She looked back down at her notepad and continue to write._

_“I nearly forgot you are not just a regular Alpha.” She mused and tapped the quill on her eyes. Draco turned towards a wall mirror near the cabinets behind the healer’s desk and gasped as he saw his eyes flickered red. He did not even feel Knight being active and now that he noticed he felt the familiar roll Knight does whenever there was a threat. He closed his eyes and count to ten willing himself to calm down. Hermione is fine Knight. Our mate is fine. He thought._

_“To answer your question. No, it should not hurt her. It’s a mere identification potion but I need to learn more about it then ask if Severus will be up to it and Yes…” She trailed off as she wrote down on her pad as she looked up at Draco again. “She will be the only one to drink it. Its part of my theory. Now that is out of the way, answer my question.” She said and Draco sighed at least, Hermione would be fine._

_“My senses are heightened and I found a new ability. I could hear a few miles away or at least sense my pack members.” Draco said and the healer just scribbled down on her notepad. Draco waited as she finished then looked up and raised a brow._

_“How far?”_

_“More than 150 feet, I guess.” Draco answered as he mentally does the math when he sensed Theo at the forest two days ago. Madam Pomfrey seems impressed by it and moved closer to him as her eyes roved over him trying to seek anymore changes._

_“Do you sense other wolves or people like that?” She asked and Draco shook his head. She nodded and scribbled down her notes again. _

_“Any different with your connection to your wolf?”_

_“Ugh, I have these moments…” Draco hesitated as he started to fiddle with his hands and Madam Pomfrey stilled as she waited for the young man to blurt it out. She made a noise for him to get on with and Draco sighed as he finally looked up. “I suddenly lose control. Like, I usually don’t have a hard time controlling Knight but recently it starting to be difficult.” Draco finished and Madam Pomfrey raised a brow at this information. A knowing expression came over her as she looked down to write more in her note pad. Then she snapped it shut and moved towards Draco. She pulled out a chair to seat in front of him. Her expression stoic as she settled herself._

_“Mr. Malfoy, you of all people should know the effects of a werewolf that doesn’t claim his mate.” She stated and Draco stared at her in shock. "I knew from the start that you lied about not having a mate." She added and Draco sighed. He knew the risk but he is also different. True Alphas can hold out as long as he can until the right time comes to claim his mate, at least that is what he read about it so Madam Pomfrey placing it like this in front of him. Something must be wrong._

_“I’m a true alpha, I’ve read---”_

_“Your mate is a human bred.” Madam Pomfrey cut him off and Draco closed his mouth as he looked back at the healer. Her face is still stoic as she leaned forward. “Her standing is unknown. Unless, she is an omega. You should be fine just like Mr. Potter because she chose you as her mate but she’s not. Since you identify her as your mate. She might be a Beta or Delta or could be another Alpha since you are a true Alpha its fitting that she is going to be on par with you.” She said and Draco processed the information._

_“I’m sensing a but…” He trailed off and the healer gave him a half smile as she leaned back on her chair._

_“But she has not undergone a change and you are just going to lose control more often if you do not claim her. It’s wearing you down Mr. Malfoy. You have to claim her as soon as possible.” Madam Pomfrey said and Draco’s heart beat faster at the thought. Knight howling in pleasure at the idea of FINALLY taking his mate._

_“But it will kill her, I’ve read about how a true alpha do the mating. Its quite different from the usual ones.” He mumbled and Madam Pomfrey sighed as she stood up as she patted his shoulder. She moved towards the soft beeping of the machine and opened it to take out his blood. There were three components on the tube, a pure black on the top then a yellow plasma then the red ones. Pomfrey narrowed her eyes and released a ‘tsk’ as she placed the tube beside several blood sample on a rack beside the machine. _

_“That is why we need the potion but it looks to me through your blood that we need to do this faster.” Madam Pomfrey said as Draco looked at her worriedly._

_“What?” He asked as the new information seems too overwhelming for him. Madam Pomfrey said and pointed at his tube._

_“That black plasma is your lycanthrope blood and it’s a lot but its normal since you are purer than the others but its alarming that it’s as big as your red blood cells now. A few inches and your humanity will be completely thrown over and the lycanthrope will take over.” She explained and Draco paled as he realized what she is implying._

_“So you are saying, If I don’t take her now…” Draco said as Madam Pomfrey just gave him a look of pity._

_“If you don’t take her now, your wolf will do it for you and I would rather like you to be in full control as to not kill your mate in the process...”_

“Oh shit.” Harry said as Draco nodded. He sighed as he felt exhausted on just recounting it. Harry was silent as he processed the information given. “Losing your humanity? How long did she give you?” Harry asked.

“at least 3 months, she said. It probably explained why my senses are heightened.” Draco said and Harry put the snitch back down on the table as he run his hand down his face.

“But Hermione hasn’t turned?” Harry said and Draco sighed.

“That is why they are creating the potion. It would help identify Hermione and then… coax the wolf to come out of her.” Draco said and Harry looks mortified. He remembered in their History lessons back at second year that werewolves who undergone that process will have difficulty for the rest of their lives to shift. If the normal wolves are pained by the normal shifting it will be ten times worse for them.

“Hermione will be forever in pain.” Harry said and Draco growled at the thought.

“I know, I asked Madam Pomfrey to find another way. She said she is working on another theory but for now we need to identify Hermione fast because either way. If the way she reacted to me back at the woods is any indication, she might not need the coaxing. She just need the right trigger to change.” Draco said as he tried to erased the vision of Hermione writhing on the forest floor.

“You need to talk to her mate," Harry concluded for him as Draco bit his lip in contemplation. 

"I know, I just don't know what to say to her." Draco replied and two sat in silence.

"You know what mate," Harry broke the silence as he looked at his Alpha with determination. "This is a year of new beginnings. After the shit Lockheart put us through two years ago, there is nothing that should stop you now to tell her. She is safe after all, talk to her tomorrow after the meeting. Explain everything," Draco sighed and sat back in his chair in thought.

He really is dreading Saturday now.


	6. Anxiety Filled Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I am currently writing through Alpha and Omega right now. I have like three chapters reserved to be posted but I won't be stating any schedule because it would pressure me a lot.
> 
> Thank you for waiting lovelies! Here is Chapter Six. This Not Beta'd so don't be shy to point some errors out. I would glad to correct them and also please be patient.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Draco woke up that Saturday, it was at the wrong side of the bed. Since being aware of his condition, he had drawn Knight into a tight leash which Knight didn’t like at all and he made sure that his human knows it. Draco tried to run after he talked with Harry but Knight refused to come out. He was causing him headaches and constantly tried to fight with Draco mentally. He didn’t really sleep that well that night and then the night after until Saturday.

Draco woke up groggy and his whole body feels like it’s been punched several times, non-stop. When Harry and Theo walked inside the pack’s dining cabin, they found Draco seated on one of the empty tables with his head in his hands. The other pack members sparing a glance at their clearly distressed Alpha.

“What is going on with him now?” Theo mumbled quietly. Harry stared at Draco before he shrugged.

“I don’t know, he was already like that every morning since we have known each other,” Harry commented and Theo snorted. “But it probably would be about Hemione or something else. You know him, it could be anything,”

“It's best we get our food before we inquire him of his current problems,” Theo supplied while Harry agreed. Draco didn’t even move an inch when the two of them finally sat opposite him. He didn’t even react when they loudly laid their plates on the table. He remained hunched over with his hands in his head.

“Draco,” Harry started as soon as he sat down and loudly laid his plate on the table. “What got you so stressed this morning?” Harry finished his statement and waited for a response but it was met with silence. He sighed and started to fork some eggs to eat while Theo calmly tore the bread in his hand in strips to eat as they waited but Draco was clearly unresponsive. The two looked at each other worriedly for a minute and decided to use their mental connection to talk with him when Draco abruptly released a grunt as he finally removed his head from his hands.

Draco blinked rapidly as he adjusted his eyes to the light and nearly jumped out of his skin when he met two familiar green eyes. “Oh, you both are awake,” He mumbled after recovering from the initial shock of seeing them. His eyes glazed over and Draco winced before it cleared as he finally took his fork doing and started eating. Harry and Theo finally took in Draco’s appearance and they shared another glance before Harry spoke again.

“I asked you a question mate,” Harry mumbled and Draco looked back up at him in surprise.

“You did?”

“You didn’t hear it?” Harry asked worriedly and Draco shook his head as he goes back to his breakfast.

“I did not even know you two are already seated in front of me,” Draco muttered as he chews on his eggs and a piece of the sliced avocado. Theo raised a brow at this.

“What is wrong with you?” Theo finally spoke and Draco looked back at him. They had a brief staring contest before Draco looked away and pushed around the eggs around his plate with his fork.

“Knight is being an are arsehole—bloody hell,” Draco felt the shove Knight gave him in his head. He clutched on his temple for a moment before he looked at the two who stared at him.

“Your wolf is acting up,” Harry supplied based on the reaction Draco has given them “That is unlikely of him—”

“Unless he’s doing _it _again,” Theo cut him off as he ate the last bits of his bread. Harry looked over at him and slowly nodded his head as he thought of it. Draco looked between them, baffled at to what they are implying.

“What?” Draco huffed out and Harry held a finger as he swallowed before he took a sip of his water.

When his mouth is cleared, he spoke. “_IT _is a lot of things, one of them is controlling too much of everything,” Harry trailed off as he looked over at Draco. “But this time, you are inflicting this on yourself. Something you do when things are starting to be quite out of your grasp,”

“I’m---” He started to protest but then again Knight shoved him and he winced. Clearly, his wolf thinks so too.

“It’s not healthy mate,” Theo commented as he looked at Draco with a look the same as what his mother gives him when she is reprimanding him and daring him to answer back. Draco closed his eyes as he let go of his fork. He pinched at them as he sighed.

“Ever since you learned about your condition, you have been too closed off,” Harry said and Theo nodded. They could see the tension on Draco’s shoulder since he woke up after the encounter and even saw it for the rest of the days.

“You are too tensed and stressed. Haven’t you notice that some of the pack members are looking at you with terrified expressions?” Theo motioned with his fork around them and Draco did a quick look. Theo was right, when his eyes made contact with one of the younger ones, they jumped and scurried away with their plates. Others avoided his eyes. Draco flinched at this as he turned back to Harry and Theo who wore identical expressions. Their eyebrows high enough until it almost reached their hairlines. He would have teased them about it but Draco wasn’t in the mood to do that.

“I just--- I can’t lose control. Not right now,” Draco admitted to them and the two listened to him quietly. “She would be there in the meeting later today and I can’t have another episode of seeing her convulsing or anything that could possibly harm her,” Draco felt Knight quiet at his admission. His wolf sat quietly inside his head as Knight finally stopped with his constant shoving.

“I need Knight in an iron-clad control. Not until the problem of her turning is solved and she is… comfortable with me,” Draco quietly let his thoughts wander to the encounters they have between the two of them. Harry and Theo regarded Draco with a look before they spoke.

“Mate, despite the biological shit, I know how much you love Hermione—” Draco throws him a look and Harry defiantly met it with his own but conceded as he sighed when Draco flashed him his red eyes. “—okay, maybe you are not ready to admit that yet but I know how much you are fond and caring towards her. With that Knowledge, I know for a fact that you wouldn’t do anything that could hurt her but you have to trust your wolf too,”

Draco sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Knight whimpered at Draco when Harry mentioned him. Draco soothed him in his mind but Knight was too hurt to even respond. “He’s a part of you, mate. He is _you,_” Theo added to Harry’s words as he reached out and laid a hand on Draco’s shoulder. “Trust him. Trust Healer Pomfrey and Professor Snape to find a solution to help Hermione turn. I know it’s not good to have things out of your control but you have to let others do their part mate,” Theo let go of his shoulder and finished off the last bite of his breakfast. “You can’t do everything on your own,” He stood up and left it that as he carried his plate over where the dirty plates are. Harry looked over at Draco who was processing the words Theo left at him. He sighed and drank the last bits of his water before he started to gather his and Draco’s plates.

“We will be with you in the meeting Drake,” Harry used the nickname he uses at Draco when he wanted to rise any reaction from him and he smirked when he was successful. Draco looked at him with disgust when the nickname came out of his mouth. “We would stand guard too when you talked with her. All you need to do is just tell her everything and let us do all our work,” with that he left Draco to process his thoughts.

Knight was for once quiet and Draco mentally apologized to him. Knight reluctantly gave him a small shove as if he received it but still a bit cross with his human. Draco sighed.

“I trust you Knight,” He said aloud and felt Knight perk up at this. His wolf sensed the sincerity in his voice and yet did not respond. “Let’s protect our mate from ourselves. We will have our time,”

Draco sat quietly and waited for his response but for once he was met with silence. He sighed and stood up as he decided to gather the pack for the morning run. He almost jumped when he felt something open inside him when he walked outside the cabin. His senses become, normal again far from the disorientation he had on the moment he woke up.

Then a tiny grumbling voice was heard in his mind. **_Mate. Safe._**

Draco smiled and nodded.

_Thank you, Knight._

_+++++_

Hermione was extremely nervous, far from the determination she felt the last time she decided to face Draco. She was supposed to be elated or angry. Elated that this confirms that she might truly belong here and angry that Draco left her in the dark. When she desperately needed something or anything to tell her that she does belong here. Instead, she was nervous to face him. She didn’t have breakfast because of her nerves and decided to do one of the things that calmed her down. Organizing bookshelves. She marched towards the pack’s small library and started to arrange them according to the date they are published and then alphabetically. Trying to form the words and questions she would have to ask him. This where Luna found her surrounded by books. The Alpha decided to give her a helping hand.

Hermione watched amazed as Luna levitated the tomes and books in the packhouse easily. Moving it and organizing the way Hermione suggested. She stood at the corner as the books fly around while Luna stood in the middle of it all.

“This is amazing,” Hermione thought aloud and Luna smiled at her.

“You will do it too when you reached the sixth year,” Luna finally placed the last book with a flick of her wrist to the top of the bookshelf. That is something Hermione is quite excited about.

Since the mutation of the lycanthrope disease to the wizarding world. Some of the witches and wizards now lost their ability in magic but others didn’t though it never manifested the builders managed to find an ancient incantation to awake magical cores. It was agreed by the ministry to regulate magical users because being a werewolf is already powerful enough but being a werewolf with the ability to do magic? It was too much.

That is why the students in Hogwarts undergo a test for magical cores in the Sixth year, where the four artifacts of the founders are used. Nobody really knew how the test goes because it was different from each other but the four must respond greatly before they let you undergo the incantation. Though when its opened, it’s still hard for a werewolf to use their magic and fight against their lycanthropy disease. That is why some of them are issued a wand to channel their magic through it, others like Luna, Dumbledore, and the other Professors and other students don’t need one.

Hermione wonders if she had enough magic, at least to have a wand because she knows that she could never do it wandless.

“That is something I am looking forward to,” Hermione replied happily as she walked over to her Alpha. “Though I doubt it I was hoping to have a wand at least,”

Hermione didn’t notice the look of disbelief that crossed Luna’s face for a moment before it turned back to the dreamy look she always wears. “When you organize the bookshelves, something will be happening later today that is monumental for you huh?” Hermione sharply turned towards her Alpha with her eyes wide. Shocked that she was able to look past her but yet again, Luna was always perceptive.

“Am I too obvious?” Hermione asked quietly. Luna gave her a small smile before she sat against one of the bookshelves and pat the space beside her. Hermione sat beside her with her knees up and hugged it until it touched her chest then laid her chin over her knees.

“Not really, but to me yes,” Luna replied as she stared around the now organized library, also she wouldn’t mention that she knows the meeting about the welcoming committee. She also knows what happened between her, Cho, and Jeff inside the packhouse but she wouldn’t mention that. Luna knows Hermione doesn’t need that. “What are you anxious about?” She asked instead. Hermione bit her bottom lip and started to fiddle with the loose ends of her jumper.

Silence enveloped them as Hermione tried to think of an answer. “Answers, obviously. I—” Hermione hesitated before letting out a sigh as she continued. “—If, I am really Draco’s mate, it could possibly help me solve the mystery behind my lycanthrope disease. It could help at least eliminate possibilities about who I really am.”

Hermione looked over as she waited for Luna say something but the Alpha remained silent. After a beat or two, she spoke. “Lycanthropy came out of nowhere. Literally, did you know that?” Luna started as she looked ahead. Hermione looked at Luna with confusion written all over her face. “They only say in the books that lycanthrope was an unknown disease or a curse but it was actually a blessing. The first lycanthrope, I do not know her name but she was given the lycanthropy to control her magic.” Luna flicked her wrist and a blue like fire came out of her fingertips. It slowly formed the shape of a person then the night sky took form above it.

“It’s not written in the history books but the first Lycanthrope was once a builder. Pure with magic and yet lycanthropy was given to her. Everyone saw it as a curse before but now they just call it normal.” Luna explained as she continues to flick her wrist and the shape of the woman turned into a wolf. Hermione watched mesmerized by it. “It was a blessing from the goddess of the moon. It helped her to stop being killed by her own magic.”

“I never read this before,” Hermione trailed off as she watched the blue smoke disappear with a flick of Luna’s wrist. “Where did you know about this?” Luna looked over at her and smiled.

“Why of course from my father,” Luna answered as if it explains everything. Hermione just looked at her confused but Luna only smiled dreamily at her before she looked away. “All I am saying is that maybe the Lycanthropy was a blessing to control the greatness inside of you. Not knowing does not mean you do not belong.” Luna then stood up and started to walk out of the library leaving Hermione in her thoughts. Though Luna stopped as she reached the door and turned back to Hermione.

“Mia,” Hermione looked up to see Luna with a dreamy smile. “You do belong with us. Whatever answer you get from Draco. Please understand that this is all new to him too. Being a true Alpha is another rarity but not more than being a human bred.”

+++++

Draco anxiously taps his foot on the floor as leaned on the wall beside the big windows of the library. A few of the said members of the committee were already present and seated on the table. Yet, the person Draco was anxiously waiting for hasn’t come yet.

“You might want to cease the tapping,” Theo’s amused voice halted his movement as he looked up to him. Theo stood in front of him while he played with an odd yellow ball. “You are making everyone anxious,” Theo caught it with his hand and motioned it towards the people in the library. Draco looked at them again and saw that some of the people are either tensed in their seats or having too hushed conversations.

Draco cleared his throat and a few them jumped at the sound. Theo gave him a knowing look as Draco apologized quietly to the group before he turned towards his friend. “I can’t stop myself on being anxious,” Draco muttered to him as he turned his back on them to lessen the tension, he unconsciously immitted inside the room.

Instead of answering he walked towards Draco and take hold of one his arm. He pulled it until it broke free from his crossed arms over his chest. Draco almost growled at the way Theo was forcing his hand and Knight didn’t like it but his warning growl was cut short when Theo laid the odd yellow ball on his open palm. Theo heard the start of Draco warning growl, gently closed his Alpha’s hand over the ball.

“What are you doing?” Draco asked as Theo let go of his hand. Draco's arm remained suspended. He instinctively closed his hand on the ball and his eyebrows shot up when he realized the ball was soft. He squeezed it and it let out a tiny squeak and then watched as he opened his palm. He amazed that the ball went back to its original shape.

“Bloody amazing right?” Theo said and Draco nodded as he continues to repeat the actions he has done to the ball before. “Got it off the seventh year Weasley Twins. They say it was from the muggles. They call it stress balls or something like that. It relieves a person from fidgeting,” Theo explained. Draco nodded his approval.

“Muggles are really something,” Draco wondered as stare at the object with amazement. The Magical World is actually on the brink of being influenced by the muggle world. It’s about high time that their world caught up with the advancement and be on par with them or else, it will be harder to keep their world a secret.

“You are right about that, the Weasley twins are thinking of running a shop after their graduation on Hogsmead to sell different muggle things that they will infuse with magic,” Theo mused as he could see Draco finally relaxing as he continues to play with the ball.

“I will surely visit the shop when they open it,” Draco commented and the two fell into a conversation about the muggle things they have started to acquire. The tension slowly disappeared as they all settle. Though Draco cuts himself off when he heard footsteps walking towards the library and his eyes glancing at the door only to reveal other people instead of Hermione. Soon, five minutes before the said time, everybody was settled except Hermione herself and her friend Cho Chang.

Draco sat on the chair at the end of the long table they have decided to occupy. The only chair available was beside him and the one in the end. He squeezed the ball tighter as he looked around the room.

“She will come,” Theo mumbled loud enough for only Draco to hear, who sat at his left who carefully set out parchments and a muggle pen to take note of whatever they are talking about. Draco was about to answer when the smell of Vanilla and Cinnamon filled his nostrils. The ball he was holding let out a squeak and a bit of what it has inside came out. Theo’s eyes widened as he saw the ball practically be squashed in Draco’s hand. “Draco?”

Draco didn’t acknowledge him as he looked up to stare at the door until it opened slightly. The first one to enter was Cho Chang. Some of the people were unaware of the sudden tension Draco felt as he held his breath. They greeted her and she greeted back with a smile only to stop and turn towards the open door. She looks to have a silent conversation to whoever was outside, which Draco knew who it was without even seeing. It looks like Cho won and she smirked as she fully entered the room followed by Hermione herself who greeted the group quietly.

Draco watched as Cho hastily sat on the seat at the far end and Hermione halt her movement as she gave her friend a stern gaze. Draco didn’t saw what was Cho’s expression was because his only focus was Hermione. He doesn’t know what to feel. He hadn’t seen her since the incident and he was relieved that what Harry told him was right. She looks okay, more than okay judging by the difference in what she looks.

Draco swore that her hair had become longer and tamer than before and she looked a bit more alive. More confident in herself which Draco knew she always had but it became more apparent. Now that he saw her, Draco was more afraid of himself now than her when they finally had the talk Harry was suggesting.

He was too caught up in watching Hermione that he didn’t notice that she already sat beside him while Theo started to get his attention. Theo who amusedly pries the destroyed stress ball from Draco’s suddenly limp hand started to nudge his alpha. “Ugh, Alpha?” He tried but Draco didn’t respond. He looked over at Harry with help and saw that the Beta was trying to stifle his laugh at his best friend’s expression. Theo nudged him and motioned for him to do something. Harry just chuckled before clearing his throat.

“Mate, you might want to close your mouth because you are drooling,” Harry said loudly and that did it as Draco jumped and hastily touched his chin. As a result, the people around them burst out laughing at the odd expression while Hermione surprisingly blushed at this. Draco turned to glare at Harry while the Beta just shrugged at him as he settled back on his seat.

Draco didn’t dare to cast a glance at Hermione and cleared his throat in an effort to get their attention. Immediately the laughing died down and everybody managed to compose himself. “Well everybody is here, let’s start then,” Draco said in an effort to try have a semblance of control. Theo happily tucked in with his parchments and pen.

Draco started to explain the responsibilities and their goal for this year and adamantly told them that whatever happened last year at the welcoming committee should not be repeated.

“Though you have to admit that it was quite what we needed that year,” Ron Weasley, an Alpha in Gryffindor mused as the others nodded. Draco snickered at it and have to agree on him on it.

“Well, this year is about fresh starts,” Draco told them as he gave each one a smile. “What happened to Robert was still new when we began our own respective classes last year. This year is a complete turnaround and now that our world is advancing. We should give the best welcome to the new and the old students,”

Everybody agreed as Draco asked Theo for the parchment, he asked him to bring. Theo hastily turned towards his book bag and pulled out a pile of parchments. “Right, traditionally we hold a program at the start of the arrival of the students up until the night of sorting and recruitment. I know some of you have been part of the welcoming committee even during the horrible years,” He looked up to look at Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff seated opposite of Cho. The seventh-year nodded at the young Alpha and offered a smile of his support. “It was always five separate events consists of balls and small parties. This year, I want to hear all your opinions,” Draco finished as he looked up at them.

Some of them are quite shocked at Draco’s openness in breaking traditions. Purebloods usually are strict in following through them, not just because it was ingrained to them but it was what they only knew. Until the half-bloods entered their world which was only 50 years ago or so. The group was silent for a while before a timid hand was raised and everybody’s eyes settled on a kid, in the same year as Hermione and Cho. Draco took him a second to recognize him until he spoke.

“I have an idea,” Justin Finch-Fletchley said as his cheerful voice echoed the library and he smiled when he caught their attention. Draco just motioned for him to speak as Justin lowered his hand. He cleared his throat before laying out his idea. “Muggles do week-long programs. I saw this once when I and my family left for America during the winter holidays. They had a winter fair,” Justin started and the half muggles in their group gave their sound of knowing. “My mother has relatives in America. We visited them for time to time before a full moon since they did not know about the mother and me being a wolf. They do these fares where they are several different stands in attendance. You could eat, play games or ride the carousel—”

“Carousel?” Padma Patil, one-half of the Patil twins asked.

“Muggle contraptions that allow you to go around in a circle with a horse,” Justin quickly explained. Before Padma could ask more Justin went back to his idea. “So, why not have a Welcoming Fair and organize stands or booths as they call it there. It could be a week-long event.” Justin mused and proudly smiled after he finished telling his idea. The group settles in silence as they pondered over it.

“That is a good idea,” Ron mused to break the silence and gave the young kid a thumbs up. Justin blushed bashfully at the praise he received. Draco nodded as he thought of it and turned to Theo to assure that he had written it down.

“Thank you, Justin, for that, anyone had ideas?” Draco tried to rouse them for more but everybody gave him a shrug and he nodded. “It settles it, we are going to hold a fair. Any ideas about these booths? What food to offer, what games we could have, and how to get those muggle contraptions?” Draco asked around them and it launches to everyone talking to each other. As Draco waited, he looked over his parchment and a hand caught his attention. He looked up to see Astoria Greengrass, Daphne’s little sister raise a hand. Draco motioned for her to speak and the rest of the chatter died down a bit.

“Why don’t we give each house a chance to have a booth…” She trailed off and looked at Justin beside her who gave her a nod of encouragement. “You know, to lessen the load and give them the chance to raise their funds for projects they need to do throughout the year,” Astoria expressed her opinion and earned approval from the people in the group.

“That is a good idea Astoria,” Draco thanked the young woman and she smiled at the Alpha as she settled in her chair again. “Though may I ask Justin, how many booths do they have?” Draco asked and Justin leaned forward to answer him properly.

“Many, I didn’t count but when I look at it. The fair looks to be in a field as big as our quidditch grounds,”

“Then having four booths lessen to us is a big deal,” Harry commented and the others nodded.

“Let’s inform the prefects of each house to assemble their Alphas to prepare since we only have three weeks to do it,” Draco said exerting authority in his voice without knowing it and looked over at Ernie Macmillan who sat quietly beside Ron. “Ernie as one of the prefects, I trust that you relay the idea to them and be the one to commandeer their preparations.” Ernie who sat up straight at Draco nodded immediately. Draco chuckled at this and moved for Theo to take note of it which his Delta happily did.

“I think, it would be good to involve the businesses in Hogsmead and Diagon Alley,” Hermione piped out as she broke the silence that took over after Draco gave the order to Ernie. All eyes immediately went to her and Hermione’s eyes widened at the sudden attention. She didn’t dare to glance at anyone as she cleared her throat to continue speaking. “I have been to these fair numerous times before I was aware of the Magical World here in Scotland. My parents and I travel a lot and in these programs, they ask the business to have a booth or two to showcase their items to the people and make them visit the actual shops after the fair. We could ask for donations instead of making them pay for a booth,” Hermione explained and everybody thought of it.

“You mean, we ask them if they could sell stuff in the fair and then make them pay for the booths by donating anything to us?” Cedric asked Hermione just to be clear and the young woman nodded in response. Cedric looked impressed by this while others seem to contemplate on it.

“It’s a good idea, release few more burdens off us to fill in the quidditch grounds,” Theo mused and hastily wrote it down to his parchment. Draco marveled at how brilliant Hermione was to it and how amazing the muggle world to create ideas like this. Draco nodded his approval at the idea and looked over at the group.

“Let’s do that, Padma and Cho,” He caught the two woman’s attention. “I want you both to make a list of the possible shops that could offer their goods in both Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. Make the list up to ten to fifteen shops. Then once approved by the rest of us, start to talk with the owners. I trust that both of you have the list next week and have their approval by the same week also,” Draco instructed and two werewolves nodded.

“That leaves us about the muggle contraptions,” Draco mused and Justin immediately raise his hand. He didn’t even wait for Draco to let him speak.

“I could do that,” He exclaimed and everybody looked at him in shock. He sheepishly put his hand down while Astoria snickered beside him. “I could ask the father to see if we could have some muggle rides in here. I’m sure the builders he knows could help us with it,” Justin said. Draco was reminded that Justin’s father was one of the builders who are not affected by the disease. Unfortunately, his muggle wife was bitten by a rogue werewolf during pregnant with Justin. His wife caught the disease and Justin was no exception. Draco nodded and trusted Justin to make it happen.

“Okay then Justin but you do it together with Astoria,” He turned to look at Astoria, “I trust that you keep Justin in being over-enthusiastic with the rides,” Draco mused and Astoria nodded at the Alpha.

“Okay, we have the booths for food, refreshments, games, and the rides. What more could we add to the fair? It would be too long if the same thing goes on for a week,” Draco thought out loud as he looked at his parchments. Everybody started to think again when Ernie enthusiastically raised his hands and Draco gave him the signal to speak.

“Entertainment, you know we could rent out bands to perform every day. Since we already have funds allocated for that,” Ernie suggested but Theo slowly shook his head as he took a parchment out of his bag while Ernie spoke.

“That would be too expensive Ernie,” Theo started as he looked over the parchment that have the funds they are only allowed to spend. “it’s a good idea but it would cost so much. We can only afford to hire a band for one night,” Theo concluded and that left Ernie sadly sulking at his seat. Draco bit his lip as he turns the idea over his head. Though before he could speak, Cedric casually raised a finger to get his attention. The Alpha let the lone seventh year to speak.

“Why not do a contest,” Cedric supplied and that brought a lot of murmurs and muttered agreement at his idea. “I am sure that there will be a few people in the school that are musically inclined and could honestly perform. Why not ask for a battle of the best among them? It could also help the first years and their parents see that the school isn’t just about academics,” Cedric added and that earned a lot of nod from the people. Draco saw the reception and thought of the specifics of the idea.

“If we hold the contest, it could span for three days. We could start an elimination rounds, semi-finals, and the finals. That leaves us two more days,” Theo mused and this time Draco has an answer.

“We could hire a band for the opening of the welcoming fair then, for the last night we could ask the winning band to perform sets of their own,” Draco explained and that earned approval from the rest of them. “We just need rules and specific guidelines for the contest. I trust that you could hold this contest Theo?” he looked at his pack member who happily accepted the task. “And I would like Ernie to be under your wing. You could also ask other people outside the committee to help you on this. I also trust that you would be able to hire a band too,”

Theo nodded as he hastily wrote down his task on his to-do-list pad. “Sure Alpha, I could have you a band and a contest in no time. We will be announcing this as soon as possible to give them time to prepare,” Draco nodded at this as he looked over his parchment and looked like they have crossed out most of the concerns they have.

“I guess the only thing we need to worry about is how we are going to design the whole field and how we are going to organize it with minimal effort from the students?” Draco told them and everybody went into thought before Harry this time raised his hand. Draco motioned for him to speak.

“Let’s develop a floor plan once the list of the shops is given and how many of the muggle rides are going to be inserted here. Leave the handling of the physical appearance to me, Cedric, and Ron. Between the four of us, we could haggle some Alphas and Beta that are keen in building things,” Draco nodded in agreement at this.

“Okay, that leaves me and…” he stopped as he realized that it was just him and Hermione that had no task. Draco discreetly glared when he heard the snicker from Theo and Harry but then cleared his expression as he cleared his throat. “It’s just me and Hermione who has no task,”

“The floor plan Draco. You and Hermione could design what would the fair look like. Since Hermione here is much more familiar with it than you are. She could help you with organizing everything,” Theo offered and the rest of the group agreed at it.

If Hermione didn’t like the offered task, she didn’t show it us she looked at Draco expectantly. Draco stared back at her before he slowly nodded at Theo. “That would be a good idea, are you okay with-it Hermione?” He asked to the woman softly. The authoritative tone was gone and was replaced with a caress. Other people in the group raised a brow at this while Harry, Theo, and Cho know exactly why Draco had a complete 180 towards Hermione.

Hermione didn’t show if she noticed or affected by it as she kept an expressionless face. Draco felt like the time stopped as he waited for an answer. “Well, we can move if you give us definite answers within the week. We cannot exactly plan when we don’t know how many we need to arrange,” Hermione answered and Draco let a sigh of relief.

“That is settled, we just have to meet up again once the approvals and all we needed are settled,” Draco said as he gathered his parchments in a neat pile. “That’s it for us today. See you next time,” As soon as he said it. The band of people gathered around dispersed onto the groups they are assigned to as they schedule when they could meet again. Draco watched them stood up except Hermione who remained seated.

Draco stiffened when he particularly took a deep inhale and Hermione’s scent filled him. Knight purred as he felt the presence of his mate. Draco instinctively reminds his wolf to behave which Knight answered with a slight shove at the mental barriers. Draco gritted his teeth not to show any reaction from it. Draco chanced a glance and saw Hermione with her eyes on the table. 

They didn’t speak to each other as they silently sat there. They didn’t even notice that the other people have decided to leave the library but not without casting a glance towards the unusually quiet pair still seated at the table. It was only broken when Harry touched his shoulder to get his attention. Draco sharply turned to look at Harry at the same time as Hermione jumped from Cho’s gentle nudge.

“Me and Theo would be just outside,” Harry informed him quietly. He glanced at Hermione and Cho who had reached an agreement. Cho started to back up and gave Hermione an encouraging smile before she went out of the library. Harry turned back to Draco who suddenly looked nervous and offered his friend a smile. He laid both hands over his best friend’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “Just tell the truth,” with that he left his Alpha. Theo gave him a thumbs up before the two steps out of the library leaving the two of them alone.

Draco didn’t know how to start and by the looks of Hermione, she is struggling too on how to start this conversation.

“Hi” they both said at the same time and Draco’s eyes widened while Hermione looked taken aback. Draco can’t help but chuckle at the incident while Hermione bit her lip trying to hide a smile.

“We should not be this awkward,” Draco said and Hermione regarded him with a look before she shrugged.

“We are not awkward if you think about those encounters you initiated for the past two years,” Hermione mused and Draco looked at her in horror.

Okay, in his defense, it was just in the first year that he had trouble controlling Knight, even though he was prepared to do it all his life. Malfoys do not lose control of their wolves as his father always claims. Well, right now. His family name cannot really stop what his biology dictates despite the training he did during the holidays the year after he miraculously subdued Lockheart.

“and I always try to apologize to you,” Draco countered and Hermione shrugged in response.

Silence fell between them. Draco felt his foot started to tap the floor again and cursed himself on destroying the stress ball. He forced it to stop by laying down his hands over the table and intertwined his hands to stop the fidgeting. Hermione though kept on tucking her curly hair behind her ear as the silence continues to go on.

“Are you okay?” Draco asked tentatively and Hermione raised a brow at his generic question. Draco hastily explained it, “I mean, from what happened last Tuesday. I remember that you don’t exactly have any idea what happened after you collapsed,”

Realization dawned on Hermione’s expression. “I feel fine,” Hermione started and contemplated if she would tell him that she already knew what happened or if she let him explain it in himself but Hermione came for the truth. It would go against what she wanted to achieve when she lied. So, she told him the truth, and Draco replied that what Cho told her was right and on point.

“You really did kiss me,” Hermione wondered out loud and Draco wrongly swallowed at the same time. He was launched to a coughing fit and Hermione looked at him in shock.

Draco tried to calm himself down at what Hermione had said and with a few coughs, he managed to speak out. “That is not exactly my intention,” Draco started as he swallowed carefully this time as he continued to explain. “I wanted to perform a CPR but, at that moment, my desires took control of me,” Draco hastily followed.

“Well, that happens if you do not claim your mate,”

Hermione looked directly at him as she waited for him to react and narrowed her eyes at him when he saw him flinch. Then she saw a flicker of red on Draco’s eyes and then it was gone. Silence enveloped them again and Hermione bit her lip to think about what she wants to ask next.

“When?” She asked quietly.

“The day you punched me,” Hermione brows went up in shock.

“The same day you presented as an Alpha?” Draco can only nod at this.

Hermione looked at him in shock. _Did he keep it for that long?_ She thought as she observed him but then she started to feel the start of her anger as she realized something else.

“You knew it all along that I am your mate and you didn’t even think to tell me.” Hermione deadpanned and Draco swallowed. Knight could feel their mate’s anger and started to insist on Draco to do something about it. He fought against flinching when he felt Knight shoving him and instead had a hand over his thigh that he held on tightly.

“I was trying to protect you,” Draco explained and Hermione shook her head.

“Yeah, I could understand that but you had so many chances last year” Hermione grunted and Draco looked down ashamed at this. “Lockheart was locked away. There was no danger—”

“Yes, there is,” Draco cut her off. Hermione glared at him and was about to speak back when Draco only raised a hand at her. “Me. I am a danger to you Hermione.” He shakily continued and dropped his hand over the table. The words he exchanged with Madam Pomfrey rang loudly inside his head on repeat. He swallowed before he looked back at her face. “I know how dangerous I can be to you. Especially now that you haven’t changed or even presented. I- “Draco hesitated before he continued. “I don’t want to lose control. I don’t know what I am capable to do to you if I did.”

Hermione stares at him for a minute before she shook her head. “But it's not a good reason Draco. You could have told me and—”

“And then what? With everything that is going on. I might be trained to be an Alpha but to become a true Alpha? It’s beyond what the books can provide about their nature to mate. As I said, I can’t lose control around you especially after—” He stopped as his eyes glazed over. Hermione watched him as he shook his head to get rid of it before he continued. “I am much clueless like you are,” Draco reasoned out. Hermione grew quiet as he saw the distress in Draco’s eyes. The arguments she had ceased as Luna’s voice rang inside her head.

_“Please understand that this is all new to him too. Being a true Alpha is another rarity but not more than being a human bred.”_

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Draco echoed and Hermione nodded.

“Okay, I understand your reasoning but it doesn’t mean that I have to like it.” Hermione began after a beat of silence. “Now, if you say I am your mate, then it means you have been hiding for two years now.”

Draco nodded as he anxiously wrings his wrist. “Yes, and I was already lectured by Madam Pomfrey on its side effects.”

Hermione perked up at this. “You had your check-up yesterday, right? I had mine a day after the incident. What did she say to you?”

Draco bit his lip as he contemplated and then a tiny voice of conscience that sound like his best mate, Harry rang inside his head as he remembered their fleeting conversation after the incident. “As you know, my mating would be completely different. I may have the ability to withheld the urge to mate since of my nature but as time goes by, I will start to lose control. She said my lycanthropy blood is on par with my own blood right now which is bad. Any further and I am going to go complete berserk and mate you without any repercussions of your safety or wellbeing.”

Hermione gasped at this as the texts she has read before flashed before her. The books were right about True Alphas. Their nature is downright barbaric and ancient. “Did Madam Pomfrey said how long can you hold out?”

“Three months or less,”

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes as she mentally calculated. “You have until before this school term starts?” Draco can only nod. “Then you have to mate me now,”

Draco sharply looked at her. His eyes getting harder at the thought. While Knight wailed in agreement, Draco didn’t want it not when Madam Pomfrey warned him about what could have happened. “Not until you change—”

“That is what is wrong with all of this!” Hermione shouted. She stood up and started to pace as she continued to speak. “I really don’t get any of this! Me being your mate. A true bloody Alpha. If you are on the brink of insanity why would I be the chosen mate for you? I haven’t yet to change or maybe I would not even change at all!”

“There is a way,” Draco mumbled as Hermione sharply looked back at him.

“What?”

“Madam Pomfrey said she is working on a theory.”

Hermione huffed at this as her eyes darkened a bit. Draco was taken aback at the sudden emotion Hermione displayed. “She did not mention any theory to me and if there is I would have known.”

“Maybe she wanted to know my condition before launching into anything,” Draco does not even know why he was making any excuses for the healer but Hermione just angrily shook her head at him.

“Just tell me what the theory is?”

“She wanted to know what will you present as status.”

Hermione raised a brow at him. “What will it do good to know my status?”

“It could give them the start to find a solution to coax you to change,” Draco trailed off as he let Hermione processed his words. He watched with fascination how Hermione changes expression from anger to confusion to realization. She looked at him with wide eyes while Draco nodded as if to confirm her thoughts.

“But doesn’t that give me a life long effect? Changing would be too painful. Much more painful than childbirth.”

Draco sighed heavily. “That is what my concern is. You would be able to endure the mating with me but you will be forever in pain. I asked for another option.”

“What did she say?”

“she has another but she didn’t tell me anything about it.”

Hermione scoffed at this. “She just told you about having another option to placate you.” Draco looked at her in confusion. Hermione stopped her pacing and sat back on the chair. “I have read about how werewolves can be helped to change Draco,” She explained as she looked around the library. “I spent last year to find ways or solutions in this library. It all leads to coaxing. There is no other option.” Hermione said defeatedly.

Draco shook his head not believing it. “No, I refuse to believe that.” Hermione looked over at him. “I would not subject you to a life long pain. Even if she lied then we will find a way no matter what,” Draco looked around before he continued speaking “Besides, Hogwarts doesn’t have the most extensive selections of books Hermione.”

Hermione raised a brow at him and then motioned to where they are currently sitting at. “Ugh, are you sure this isn’t the most extensive? It’s bigger than the bloody national library London has or what Oxford has,” Draco raised at the unfamiliar place that Hermione mentioned. She noticed this and dismissed it, “A prestigious muggle school.” She only mumbled and Draco nodded.

“But Hogwarts only displays what could be readable in letters. Even the restricted section presents readable text especially if you know a few other languages than English,” Draco answered back.

Hermione can only raise a brow at him. “Our family manor maybe not be the most extensive but has more books that hold much information than what we have here. Books not just written in letter but are written in runes.” Draco added.

“Right, you are one of the ancient family bloodlines.”

“Sacred twenty-eight as they called it before lycanthropy became the normal bloodline. It means we have journals and possibly other information that could help,” Draco stated. “How do you think we could prepare ourselves for changes and our status when we present?”

“Do you think we could find about me there?” Hermione asked quietly after the beat of silence. Hope building in her heart at the information. Draco stopped himself on smiling at the look of hope that bloomed on her face making her quite endearing.

“Maybe, I haven’t read everything in our family library. I only read a few of the books written in runes but it took me a whole summer to even translate a few pages.”

“I could help you. I have read about Runes since we are going to start studying about it this term.” Draco raised a brow at her and Hermione look at him and got the question he was silently asking. "I-I read in advance the syllabus and lessons for the next term. Makes me prepared so that I would not jump into something I do not have any clue at,” She hastily explained. Draco could only chuckle at this.

“I’ll owl my parents to bring me some of it but for now let’s get through that potion first. Also, we have a fair to prepare,” Draco said and Hermione nodded. Silence once again envelope them as they stared at each other. Suddenly at lost now that other things have been clear between them. Draco tried to ease his breathing again as he suddenly became hyper-aware of Hermione’s smell.

“When will the potion be ready?” Hermione asked and Draco bit his lip.

“They said a week, they would probably call you to visit the hospital wing to explain it.”

“Will you be there?” Hermione hesitantly asked again and Draco could feel his heart melt. Knight on the other hand whimpered at the fear the suddenly took over their mate.

“If you want me to,” Draco trailed off as Hermione looks to be thinking about it.

“Yes, I want you there.”

“Okay. It probably will be ready before we meet again for the update about the fair. “Draco said as he stood up. Hermione following after him. “But we have to plan the fair first. When are you available?”

Hermione thought for a minute before answering. “Wednesday night,”

Draco nodded at this as he thought of things he scheduled on Wednesday. “I’m free then. The castle would be close at night so let’s meet at my study?”

Hermione looked up at him. “You mean at the Slytherin compound? Aren’t other houses not allowed to enter in other compounds?”

“You are my mate Hermione,” Draco can’t help but smile as he could finally voice this out. Hermione blushed at this. “You would be allowed through the wards. Unless you want to meet in the quidditch stands. Just the two of us,” He trailed off and Hermione flushed at the mention of the place as a memory of an encounter not long ago flashed before her. Draco knew exactly what memory it was and smirked at her.

Hermione realized what the Alpha was doing and narrowed her eyes at him. “You are teasing me,” She grumbled and rolled her eyes as Draco chuckled. “You are incorrigible! You know that?” Irritation now evident in her face as she stomped towards the door. Draco watched in amusement. She could really resemble a cute kitten when angry or irritated. Though Hermione stopped before she stepped out and turned to Draco.

“Draco,” Draco stared back at her Amber eyes and Hermione offered her a genuine smile. One that made Draco sharply inhale. “See you on Wednesday.”

With that Draco was absolutely sure that his heart walked out of the library with her and with Knight’s answering howl of pleasure inside his head. His wolf’s heart too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed this story of mine. Updates will be erratic. It could be two times to three times a week but if it will be really erratic so bear with me.
> 
> Also for added information about the wolf eye's color:  
Red - Alpha  
Yellow - Beta  
Green - Delta (Normal wolves)  
Blue - Omega
> 
> Other colors will appear so watch out. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
